Cuando Èl me dejo
by CatalinaGrey99
Summary: Todos sabemos como termino Bella cuando Edward la dejo, pero me hubiera gustado que Bella se convirtiera mas independiente en Luna Nueva. Que cuando vuelva, Bella lo haga sudar un poco. Por lo que en este fanfic Bella sera mas fuerte y sepa que ella vale la pena, que vaya ganando confianza en si misma.
1. Chapter 1

hola antes de que empieces a leer este fanfic hay que aclarar que esta saga no es mia (obviamente) y que pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Soy una escritora primeriza, por lo que las criticas son bien aceptadas para ver si voy en buen camino o no. Ahora los dejare leer tranquilos, espero que disfruten :)

Prologo

Cuando El me dejo, sentí el mundo derrumbarse antes mis pies. No comía, no hablaba con mi padre y definitivamente estaba en depresión. Una parte de mi sabía que esto estaba mal, que no podía derrumbarme por alguien que te mentía, que te engañaba diciéndote cosas lindas, perfectas, para luego abofetearte y darte cuenta que él, no te quería y eras su juego del momento. Ya no tengo amigos, me aleje de ellos; dios me siento estúpida, por ilusionarme, por darme de mártir mientras la vida seguía, pero no puedo seguir adelante como si nada. Han pasado tres largos meses desde que Él se fue, no puedo seguir así. Dios estoy confundida. Yo sabía que el seria problemas desde el momento que lo vi, él era peligroso, no solo porque él podría romper mi corazón en mil pedazos, también él era un vampiro que ansiaba mi sangre y ya que a mí me falta un tornillo, no me importo; yo quería que él me convirtiera, quería ser hermosa como él lo era, para así poder estar juntos para siempre.

Pero no soy esa chica que tiene sus felices para siempre, yo soy la clase de chica que no es ni fea, ni bonita, la que prefiere evitar momentos incómodos y si le importa lo que dirán. La que probablemente se case con alguien de quien no esta enamorada, tendrá un trabajo infeliz y tendrá mil hijos para luego ser ama de casa y luego arrepentirme cuando los años pasen y ya no puedas hacer nada, porque le tiene miedo a los cambios.

Esta es mi historia, de como una chica le rompen el corazón y vuelve a juntar los pedazos poco a poco, de cómo logra tener la confianza de sí misma de nuevo y como tendrá que aprender que tu vida continuara de todos modos, estés o no preparada.


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos :) espero que les haya gustado el prologo y eso xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

La canción con la que me inspire en este capitulo es Clean de Taylor Swift

* * *

Capitulo 1

Cuando alguien cumple 18 años, festejas y celebras que por fin eres mayor de edad y tienes tu tarjeta de libertad. Yo no era esa clase de persona, Edward, mi hermoso novio vampiro y su perfecta familia vampiro querían hacerme una fiesta, yo me negué rotundamente, pero Edward de todas maneras no me escucho y la hizo de todas formas. Sabía que la fiesta saldría mal, y tuve razón. Cuando estaba abriendo un regalo, accidentalmente corte mi dedo con el papel de regalo y se desato el desastre, Jasper el hermano de Edward, no se resistió y me quiso atacar. Edward no encontró otra manera que empujarme a la pared donde curiosamente había una mesa de vidrio y sangre más. Carlisle el padre y líder de la familia fue en mi ayuda y me saco todos los vidrios incrustados en mi brazo, mientras Edward miraba todo el proceso. Días más tardes, Edward termino conmigo y se fue, yo como una tonta, lo seguí a través del bosque hasta que me perdí y me encontró Sam Uley. Y desde ahí he sido un zombie andante.

Ahora me despierto con una pesadilla, la misma de siempre, donde Edward me deja, me dice que ya no me quiere y que por favor intente de olvidarlo. Y como todas las noches, grito hasta que mi garganta no pueda más. Charlie, mi padre, ya no viene a verme por las noches asustado de que me estén atacando, sabe que estoy "bien" e intenta dormir nuevamente. Miro el techo de mi habitación hasta que por la ventana veo el sol asomarse a través de las nubes; me levanto de la cama y voy al baño por mi momento humano, me baño y me veo al espejo, mierda me veo horrible, ojos marcados por poco sueño, creo que adelgace 15 kilos en estos tres meses, y definitivamente ya no me veo bien, me veo enferma. Aparto la mirada al espejo y una ira me recorre el cuerpo, se me pusieron los bellos en punta y las lágrimas luchan por salir, pero ya no puedo llorar más, no porque no quiera, creo que he agotado toda la cuotas de lágrimas que alguien pueda llorar en su vida. Me voy a mi habitación y me visto con mi polera negra con unos jeans y mis converce, veo por la ventana y veo que el sol está por salir por lo que no necesito una chaqueta, bajo las escaleras y veo a Charlie sentado tomando café y leyendo el periódico. El no levanta la mirada y solo gruñe como saludo. Voy a la nevera y saco el galón de leche y me sirvo cereal, es temprano aun como para ir a la escuela, por lo que como en silencio sin apetito y veo de reojo a Charlie, el igual me mira a través del periódico y sé que quiere decir algo, pero no sabe si voy a colapsar o solo ignorare su pregunta y después corra como el diablo inventando una excusa pobre para no contestar. Me siento mal por él, sé que él quiere lo mejor para mí, pero creo que el merece algo mejor que una hija inestable psicológicamente, pero es lo que es.

-Bella, creo que necesitamos hablar.- lleno su voz en el silencio. Levente la mirada y vi en sus ojos que estaba nervioso por decirme lo que quería decir.

-Dime Char.. Papa.

-Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien de lo que está pasando Bella, ya han pasado 3 meses desde que esa familia se fue y no veo que estas mejorando. Bella, cariño, me preocupa que caigas más bajo de lo que estas y hagas algo terrible. y dios, tus pesadillas, no sé cómo lo soportas, yo te escucho gritar por las noches y es un dolor que hasta yo lo siento.- Sentí esa presión en el pecho de nuevo, ese vació que no me deja respirar, la que sé que me da cuando me voy a romper en mil pedazos, cruzo mis brazos como para evitar romperme y solo miro a Charlie, que me está dando esa mirada preocupada, él sabe lo que me está pasando, sabe que estoy por romperme, como las otras veces cuando él me recordaba lo mal que estoy, lo rota que estoy. Y el solo se para, me besa la frente y se va, cuando esta por la sala de estar escucho que para y escucho que los pasos se acercan.

-Solo piénsalo cariño, sé que duele, pero pasara cuando hables con alguien que no te juzgara.- dijo con ternura. Lo mire.- Claro como tu superaste a mama.- dije con un susurro, pero por la tristeza en sus ojos supe que el escucho, yo me sorprendí lo que dije, no quise decirlo, pero lo dije y antes de disculparme, Charlie ya se había ido y yo me quede con la culpa y el dolor de lastimar a la persona que más me amaba en el mundo.

* * *

Estaba conduciendo al colegio con la culpa carcomiéndome, no sé porque le dije eso a Charlie, él era mi padre, le debía respeto y lo primero que hago es restregarle a mama por la cara, cuando yo de todas las personas, sabe lo que es el dolor de querer a alguien que no te quiere. Me pregunto si así será mi vida ahora, solitaria, encerrada en un pueblo no con más de mil personas donde las oportunidades mayores no se dan, donde todo el mundo conoce tu historia, y me estremezco en pensar mi vida así. Doy vuelta en la esquina y entro al estacionamiento del colegio, es la hora punta, todos están saliendo de sus autos y disfrutando del sol, que casi nunca sale, menos en esta época, y veo a mi ex grupo de amigos riendo, veo a mike besando a Jess, a Angela hablando con Ben y no siento nada.

Salgo de la camioneta y voy directamente al interior del colegio, me toca cálculo como primera clase por lo que voy por los pasillos hasta encontrar a la sala y sentarme al fondo. Saco los cuadernos y empiezo a garabatear en ellos hasta que empiece la clase, primero empiezo dibujando un ojo, luego otro hasta que voy formando la cara de alguien que conozco demasiado bien, me quedo mirando la imagen hasta que me sobresalto con la campana sonando, saco la hoja y la hago bola y la tiro al lado de mi asiento. Veo el profesor entrando y cerrando la puerta y empezando la clase con Álgebra avanzada, cuando se abre la puerta y veo a un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes entrando agitado, veo que le un papel al profesor y este le apunta mi asiento. Me acomodo y curvo los hombros mientras el chico se acerca hacia mi mesa, cuando siento su presencia cerca de mí me tenso y hago una pared con mi pelo para evitar mirarlo. No quiero conversar con nadie. Veo que su mano se dirige al papel arrugado que está en su parte de la mesa y lo abre, no puedo decirle que no lo haga, no logro que salga mi voz, y solo me sonrojo como una cría. El chico me mira y me sonríe. Yo le sonrío tensamente y lo ignoro, sé que en todo ese momento el profesor seguía con su clase y me perdí con la materia, por lo que intento escuchar la clase hasta que el timbre suena. Recojo mis cosas rápidamente y pesco el papel y salgo disparada botando a la basura en el proceso eso ojos que me atormentan.


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos :) espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y eso xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Estoy en la fila del almuerzo, normalmente no vengo y me quedo en la biblioteca de la escuela hasta que toque el timbre y como mi almuerzo allí, pero con la charla que tuve con Charlie olvide completamente traerme algo y aunque no tenga hambre, mi cuerpo sigue funcionando sin mí, y además no quiero pasar vergüenza desmallándome otra vez. Recuerdo que esa vez todo el mundo especulaba que estaba embarazada y en ese tiempo aún tenía amigos y me mandaban indirectas para saber y así pasar el chisme que a Bella Swan la embarazaron y botaron. Sacudo la cabeza y se me sale una sonrisa, pero no es porque me da felicidad ese recuerdo, sonrío porque recuerdo que tenía unos amigos de mierda, como sea, pesco una pizza y una botella de agua, cuando termino de pagar el almuerzo accidentalmente choco con alguien y la bandeja se me cae al piso junto con mi trasero. Siento como la sangre sube por mi cabeza y sé que si levanto la mirada en este momento, la gente me va a estar mirando y riéndose.

\- Lo siento- susurro a la persona que choque. No quiero mirarlo a los ojos porque no quiero ver la burla en sus ojos.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no estaba viendo por donde iba. – dijo una voz masculina. Miro hacia arriba y veo los mismos ojos verdes que en la clase de Algebra. El estira la mano para intentar levantarla y yo la evito y me levanto por mí misma.

\- Hola, soy Bella.- digo tímidamente mientras le doy la mano.- lo siento por chocar, soy algo torpe.- dijo nerviosa. El me da la mano y la sacude.

\- Hola, soy Esteban Burgos.- dijo sonriéndome, yo le devuelvo una tímida sonrisa.

\- Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós.- y salgo sin mirar atrás, sé que él me está mirando porque siento su mirada, pero no me importa, no quiero hacer vida social con nadie.

Llego a la biblioteca y esta vacía como siempre, saco el libro de biología y me pongo a estudiar genética. Tengo una prueba a la hora siguiente y en lo único que no he descuidado desde que Él se fue, fueron mis notas. Escucho el timbre sonar y empiezo a recoger mis cosas, la prueba es en grupo, pero ya que me siento sola me las tendré que arreglar por mí misma. Cuando llego a la sala, hago mi proceso natural de sentarme al medio, el lugar en donde me sentaba con él, saco mi lapicera y miro fijamente a algo. El Sr. Barner está sentado en su escritorio frunciendo el ceño viendo unas hojas que imagino que son las pruebas de la clase anterior, veo un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y sé que es Esteban por su camisa a cuadros roja, sus jeans negros y porque siento su perfume. Miro hacia arriba y veo que el tiene planeado sentarse junto a mí, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque es el único asiento disponible, el hace como que me va a saludar pero yo solo asiento con la cabeza y miro hacia la ventana, ignorándolo por completo. No sé por qué no quiero hablar con él, la Bella anterior no ignoraría a nadie porque le daría vergüenza, y claro, lo hago, pero tampoco me interesa conocerlo, desde que Él se fue, no tengo fe en la raza masculina, sé que no puedo poner a alguien en el mismo saco, pero lo hago.

El Sr. Barner se para de su escritorio y empieza a entregar las pruebas, cuando están todas entregadas nos indica que tenemos que trabajar con nuestro compañero y que se entrega en una hora más. Miro incómodamente a Esteban, sé que obligatoriamente tengo que hablar con él, y cuando lo veo, él tiene esa mirada burlona, creo que el entendió la indirecta de que no me siento cómoda con él.

\- Bueno Bella, parece que estas amarrada a trabajar conmigo.- dijo el con voz burlona.

Yo solo lo miro, escribo mi nombre y de las 20 preguntas empiezo a responder 10, me concentro en responder las alternativas y cuando termino, le entrego la prueba con su mitad y sigo viendo la ventana. Quizás Charlie tenga razón, quizás si necesite hablar con alguien sobre todo, sé que tengo que sociabilizar pero no tengo ganas de nada, solo hago lo que necesito hacer y lo demás dejo que se deslice frente a mí. Mientras veo volar me doy cuenta que estoy actuando como Él cuando entre por primera vez a esta sala, como él se sentó recto y me mandaba miradas mordaces y de repente el vacío en mi pecho empezó a aparecer y tuve que pensar en otra cosa, por lo que mire a Esteban y me concentre en cómo es su pelo, negro, con rizos y luego me fije en como miraba la prueba, como el fruncía el ceño viendo la pregunta 15, en como él se mordía el labio y en cuan rizadas son sus pestañas, él era definitivamente guapo, me hubiera gustado antes de conocerlo a Él.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto el, en voz baja, notando que lo estaba mirando. Me sonroje, que sorpresa, y solo me encogí de hombros y voltee la cara. Por suerte el timbre sonó, recogí mis cosas y Salí del aula, sin mirar atrás.

Tuve que pasar al supermercado para hacer las compras para la semana, recojo todo lo que necesito y me pongo a la fila a pagar. Pago todas las cosas y meto las cosas a la camioneta, llamo a Charlie en el camino a casa, para preguntarle que quería cenar esta noche, pero no contesta el celular por lo que debe de estar ocupado. Cuando llego a casa veo la patrulla estacionada, algo raro está sucediendo porque Charlie siempre llega a las 5 y son las 4, estaciono el auto y veo a Charlie salir de casa y detrás de él veo a mama. Mis ojos se agrandan como veo a mama acercándose y hablando fuerte, diciendo como ella me extrañaba, de que se alegraba de que volviera a vivir con ella, y miro a Charlie y veo la culpa en sus ojos y sé que él tenía planeado esto desde un principio, por eso intento hablar conmigo en la mañana, él me quiere mandar lejos.

Suelto a mama y le mando a Charlie una mirada de que si pudiera matarlo, lo haría y voy corriendo las escaleras, ignorando a mama llamándome de vuelta para que podamos hablar. Cuando entro a mi cuarto veo mis maletas encima de mi cama y enloquecí. Escucho los pasos de mis padres cuando escuchan como tiro la lámpara que estaba en mi velador y veo como se hace añicos, como tiro mis libros y se caen al piso, siento unos brazos sujetándome y sé que es Charlie intentando controlarme, diciendo que respire profundo y es ahí que es que me doy cuenta que estoy llorando.

\- Por favor, no me mandes lejos papa. Te lo suplico. Hago lo que tu quieras, pero no me mandes lejos.- repetía una y otra vez. Charlie me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello, mientras me dejaba llorar en sus brazos.

\- Shh, bella tranquila. Si no es lo que quieres, no te obligare. Shh, cariño, no llores mas.- decir el tranquilo.- pero tendrás que prometerme que iras a terapia e intentaras hablar, y lo digo en serio Bella, tienes que dejarlo ir, y es lo único que podría ayudar.

Y desde entonces empecé a ver a Katherine Burgos. Y mi vida cambio.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos :) espero que les haya gustado como va la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Lo siento por no subir mas capítulos, pero mi computadora se hecho a perder y perdí todos los capítulos que tenia escritos. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta.**

 **Vi sus comentarios y créanme que en esta historia va a hacer sudar a edward, y verán a una bella cambiada. tengo planeado si es que todo va bien, que edward aparezca en el capitulo 15, ya por ese entonces bella tendrá una vida nueva, un mejor amigo y todo eso.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

 _ **Dos meses después…**_

Tengo que admitir que no fue tan mala idea ir al psicólogo, obviamente no he dicho nada de que Él es un vampiro, o como yo quería ser como él. Katherine Burgos, mi psicóloga es una mujer agradable en sus treinta y pocos, con un cuerpo con curvas y de ojos verdes. Hablamos de todo o nada, ella no me presiona para soltar todos mis secretos ni nada de eso. A veces hablamos como es mi relación con mis padres (cosa que no tengo miedo de hablar) o que quiero para mi futuro (no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero) los temas más difíciles los dejamos para los viernes, para que tenga todo un fin de semana para poder estar bien los lunes y no tenga nada con que desconcentrarme. Hoy es viernes y estoy esperando mi turno, Sasha la secretaria está hablando por teléfono con su prometido, y una ola de celos me vino de repente. Yo quiero sentirme amada por alguien, específicamente quiero solo a una cierta persona me ame, pero él se fue y ahora estoy sola. Cuando veo que Katherine vio todo el proceso de mirar a Sasha me sonríe y hace la seña para dejarme saber que puedo entrar. Me siento en el asiento frente a su escritorio y juego con mis manos nerviosamente. Se lo que va a sacar a colación, por ahora hemos hablado de como yo no quiero hacer vida social o mis pesadillas por las noches que ahora son menos frecuentes, solo los días que tengo sesiones los suelo tener.

\- Bueno Bella, ¿Cómo estas hoy?- dijo sonriente, ella es astuta, en cualquier momento dejara sacar la bomba y empezara a indagar.

\- Creo que bien.- dije encogiéndome los hombros. Ella solo me miro y yo le devolví la mirada.- No he tenido pesadillas desde el viernes pasado y pude dormir de nuevo, y tampoco me han dado los ataques de pánico.- cuando le conté sobre como yo sentía un vacío en mi pecho y me costaba respirar, descubrí que sentía eso no porque me estaba rompiendo en pedazos, si no que eran ataques de pánicos, cosa que suelo tener más seguidos al tener las sesiones de los viernes.

\- Bueno eso es bueno. ¿estas segura que no quieres pastillas para dormir? Aun veo ojeras en tus ojos Bella, puede que ya no tengas pesadillas pero aun no estas durmiendo bien.- me dijo suavemente. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, ya hemos tenido estas mismas discusiones, pero me niego rotundamente a estar con drogas, no quiero después tener una dependencia a ellas.

\- Está bien.- me dijo ella.- ahora hablemos de tu pequeña mirada hacia mi secretaria. ¿que estabas sintiendo?

\- No lo sé, me incomoda que la gente demuestre cariño.- dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento.- no es que este celosa, pero me hace tener recuerdos de Él.- ella asintió con la cabeza y vi como ella empezó a escribir en su computadora.

\- Háblame como era Edward contigo.- me encogí al escuchar su nombre, pero respire profundo y lo afronte.

\- Él era un caballero, el siempre veía de mi bienestar, tu sabes que yo soy algo torpe y él siempre me salvaba de caerme o cosas por el estilo.- Ella solo asintió, y anoto en su computadora.

\- ¿Qué solían hacer ustedes en sus tiempos libres?

\- Emm… nada, quiero decir, iba a su casa y el tocaba el piano para mí o jugábamos ajedrez o íbamos a nuestro prado.

\- ¿Cómo era la familia de él contigo?

\- Supongo que me querían, o al menos eso pensaba. Carlisle era el padre de Edward y el siempre me trato como una de sus hijas, y Esme era igual. A Emmett le encantaba jugar conmigo y hacerme sonrojar, Rosalie… ella como que fue la única persona sincera, ella siempre dio a entender que me odiaba, Alice era mi hermana y mejor amiga, algunas veces era muy exasperante, pero la quería demasiado, Jasper era el más alejado, no porque me detestara o algo por el estilo, era su forma de ser.- dije sonriendo con los recuerdos, ya no me dolía pensar en esa familia, tengo recuerdos muy agradables de ellos.

\- ¿Le hechas la culpa a Carlisle por irse a otro lugar y llevar a Edward y su familia lejos?.- pregunto ella.

\- No, Edward fue el que hizo las cosas mal, él fue el que jugo conmigo, su familia no tendría la culpa en nada. Edward es el único que decide qué hacer con su vida, así que no. Sé que de todas formas si tuviéramos en una relación a larga distancia no hubiera funcionado, porque uno de los dos nos aburriríamos, se eso ahora. Por lo que no lo culpo del todo. Solo me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, si él hubiera sido sincero de un principio nada de esto estuviera pasando, pero el jugo con mis sentimientos y creo que nunca lo perdonare por hacerme eso.- cuando termine de hablar, tenía lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, Kate me paso la caja de pañuelos mientras me dejaba llorar.- Lo siento.- dije con un sollozo.- solo sé que recuerdo la manera de romper conmigo y me duele mucho.

\- Está bien llorar Bella, no te hace ver más débil. Mira por lo que me has dicho de Edward, es que él era solo un adolecente y ellos no saben lo que quieren. Bella puede que no lo veas ahora, pero después te darás cuenta de que las cosas pasan porque es necesario que aprendas. La vida te da lecciones y tú tienes que aprender de ellas, tampoco tienes que tener vergüenza de cómo sucedieron las cosas, tu estas enamorada, y te quitaron todo en un mismo día. Pero tienes que aprender de ello y seguir adelante.

\- Pero es difícil seguir adelante, mírame, no soy una adolecente normal, mi vida social es nada, no tengo amigos, tengo una relación incomoda con mi padre, a mi madre la soporto a ratos, y estoy tan aburrida de sentirme así, pero no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Antes veía mi futuro con una Bella diferente, que iría a la universidad de Alaska o algo por el estilo y estaría con Edward y su familia. No sé cómo seguir adelante, con suerte puedo hablarle a tu hijo, que es el único en el colegio quien sigue intentando ser mi amigo, pero en estos momentos sería una mala amiga y arruinaría todo y después estaría sola de nuevo. No puedo seguir adelante con esto.

Vi a Katherine sonreír y mirarme por un rato, ella tenía esa mirada rara, la que ella supo sacar lo que quería de mí, y no sé lo que ella quería de mí. Le devolví la mirada y estuvimos un rato así.

\- Bella, ¿te diste cuenta de que ya no sabes qué hacer con tu vida porque Edward se fue, si no que tú ya no sabes qué hacer? Ya no es Edward el que te ata a no tener vida social, eres tú. Has algo que un adolecente normar haría, ve a fiestas y cosas por el estilo. Ten una cita si es que sientes que está bien con eso. Pero vive Bella. Disfruta tu adolescencia, porque en unos años más esto ya será parte de tu pasado y te arrepentirás. Si sigues así yo veo tu futuro como una chica que se quedó en su pueblo al que odia, se casaría con alguien solo para alegrar a su padre y se quedaría estancada y se preguntara los ¿y si que..?. Vive Bella, sal a fiesta, emborráchate, pero no por olvidar, sal a citas, haz nuevos amigos. Pero Vive.

\- Es algo gracioso, ¿sabes?. Edward me hizo prometerme que me divertiría más, pero que no hiciera algo peligro, pero no por él, sino por Charlie. Y encuentro tan hipócrita esa petición, el me prometió algo que nunca pedí, pero el de todos modos prometió, dijo: será como si nunca hubiese existido. Nunca pedí eso, pero el cumplió y se llevó las fotos de nosotros, el CD que él me regalo para mi cumpleaños, los regalos de su familia, todo. Y ahora me estoy volviendo loca, porque no sé si él fue un sueño o algo real. Porque lo único que recuerdo es dolor. No puedo pensar en mis momento felices con él o cuan protegida me sentía con él, el como el cuidaba de mí. Y me odio a mí misma por hacerme tan dependiente de alguien que fue el primero que mostro algún interés por mí. Y ahora lo tengo claro, como yo le podría atraer a él, con lo normal que soy y el tan perfectamente hermoso.

\- Bella, tú eres hermosa. No te degrades tu sola, eres lo que eres y tienes que estar orgullosa de eso. Edward es un chico egoísta, y las dos lo sabemos. El piensa que mientras el piense que es correcto, lo está. Esta mal que te haya dejado en el bosque por tu cuenta, sabiendo que esto te destrozaría en mil pedazos. El solo se fue, con promesas vacías, para sentirse mejor con sí mismo. Deja de degradarte a ti misma por alguien que ya no está. Y sé que es duro lo que estoy diciendo y no debería hacerlo, porque no debería decirte estas cosas tan bruscas, pero ya no soy la psicóloga aquí, soy tu amiga, y te estoy dando este concejo. Abre los ojos Bella, yo estoy aquí para escucharte y guiarte, pero todo lo demás está en ti. No puedo dirigir tu vida, pero si puedo darte empujoncitos.

Asentí con la cabeza procesándolo todo, vi mis momentos con Edward y con su familia. Recordé los métodos de manipulación al hacerme ceder a cosas que no quería, al cómo me hacía sentirme culpable y sentí ira. Yo permití esto. Y yo sola tendría que seguir adelante. Me paro y sonrió a Katherine. Ella sabe que logro hacerme entender un poco, y que desde aquí mejoraría, porque esa es mi meta. No dejare que Edward Cullen dirija mi vida nunca más.


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todos :) espero que les haya gustado como va la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **se que este capitulo es corto, pero se me vino en la mente y tuve que subirlo. Creo que en la noche subire otro capitulo y espero mas comentarios.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Llegue a casa a las 8:50, normalmente llego a las 6:30 pero como mi sesión con Katherine se alargó, llegue tarde. Cuando entro a casa, siento el olor a pizza y mi estomago suena con hambre. Voy a la cocina y veo a Charlie servirse en un plato pizza de peperoni.

\- Hola papá. Lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

\- No hay problema Bells, pedí pizza, me imagine que estarías cansada después de la sesión.

\- No tenías por qué molestarte papá, pero gracias.- dije mientras recogía dos pedazos de pizza y la servía en un plato.

\- Tengo que estudiar para biología, ahora que el Sr. Berner se recuperó de su rodilla, nos va a dar pruebas muy seguidas.- dije como disculpa y subí a mi cuarto.

Me siento en el escritorio y abro el libro de biología, no lo he abierto en estos tres meses, desde que tuve que hacer la prueba con Esteban, y cuando lo abro me congelo. Ahí está la hoja que tire a la basura. La cara de Edward dibujada en un papel arrugado y ahora había una nota: dibujas bien, bella. No botes tus obras ;)

Mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, la cara que no veía por varios meses, además de mis sueños, ahora estaba en mi mano, pero no veía la cara en sí, veía el mensaje que escribió Esteban, reconocí esa letra de inmediato. Arrugo otra vez la hoja y la tiro al papelero y sigo estudiando; pero al cabo de unos 30 minutos, de estudiar sí que nada me entre por la cabeza, me rindo y voy abajo para hacerle compañía a Charlie. Escucho la tele encendida y veo que Charlie está dormido incómodamente en el sillón, apago la tele y decido despertarlo y decirle que vaya a la cama.

\- Papá, despierta. Te quedaste dormido en el sillón y si te quedas aquí tu cuello sufrirá las consecuencias.- Charlie abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente frotando sus ojos.

\- Gracias Bells, mejor me iré a acostar. Buenas noches cariño.- dijo besando mi frente.

Veo como el sube las escaleras, una parte de mi sabe que tengo sueño, pero no puedo dormir, por lo que voy a la cocina y me preparo chocolate caliente. Me acuerdo que de niña, cuando no podía dormir, Renee solía hacerme chocolate caliente y un poco de malvaviscos encima, y apenas lo terminaba ella me contaba un cuento y lograba quedarme dormida. Creo que ese fue el único momento en el que yo fui la niña en nuestra relación, al día siguiente despertaba sintiendo olor a huevo quemándose, y veía a mamá haciendo su intento de desayuno, le quitaba la espátula de las manos y hacia que se sentara. Y hacia waffles con miel de maple, y ella siempre reía incómodamente y decía: "gracias cariño, tu sabes que tu madre es muy torpe para la cocina". Yo me sonrojaba y solo comía y así eran mis días.

Cuando termino la leche, mis ganas de no dormir no se iban, por lo que me senté en el sillón y encendí la televisión. Empecé a cambiar los canales y me quede viendo Animal planet. Y cuando ya habían pasado treinta minutos, me quedo dormida. Me despierto con Charlie agitando mi hombro y diciendo mi nombre. Me siento en el sillón y me froto los ojos.

\- Lo siento papá. ¿decías algo?

\- Si cariño, me llamaron de la comisaria por un robo, tengo que ir. Ve arriba y duerme en tu cama, aún es muy temprano para levantarse.- asentí con la cabeza y el me beso la frente y se fue.

Me estiro y me voy a mi cuarto, decido bañarme, de todos modos no podría volver a dormir. Cuando me desvisto me doy cuenta que ya no estoy tan delgada de como estaba antes, ya no me veo enferma. Y siento que mi ánimo mejoro por eso. Cuando termino mi ducha voy a mi cuarto y veo que ropa ponerme hoy. Escojo mis jeans azul marino y una camisa blanca, el día esta agradable, por lo que decido salir al patio de atrás y me siento en el suelo.

Miro las nubes tranquila, me siento en paz. Conoces esa sensación donde ya no tienes ese peso encima en tus hombros? Donde te sientes más liviana? En estos momentos me siento así, no tengo preocupaciones y desde la charla que tuve con Katherine, mis acostumbradas pesadillas ya no me atormentaron esta noche, un gran alivio. Sé que de poco a poco voy mejorando día a día. Faltan cosas por hacer, como por ejemplo, conseguirme una vida social, tener amigos, aunque sospecho que ya tengo uno. Sonrió en pensar en Esteban, él es un chico muy amable, no le importó cuantas veces lo ignorara, él siempre me saludaba e intentaba tener una conversación decente conmigo. Cuando me iba a la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo, él se sentaba en la mesa donde acostumbraba estar y siempre con un libro en las manos. Así es como era nuestra relación, el me hablaba del libro actual que leía y yo solo lo escuchaba y le decía una que otra cosa. Y el se conformaba con eso, no me presionaba. Y eso me gustaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**hola a todos :) espero que les haya gustado como va la historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **quise darle un punto de vista de esteban, para que lo conozcan mejor. espero que les guste porque estara hasta el final con bella. el sera la persona quien haga que bella se suelte un poco y deje de ser tan tranquila y sera el punto de apoyo cuando edward vuelva.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Esteban pov:

Veo a Isabella Swan caminando hacia la biblioteca, siempre a la hora del almuerzo va a esconderse ahí. Me gusta esa chica, es rara y a mi me gusta lo raro. He escuchado rumores de ella, la mayoría de una tal Jessica Stanley, esa chica es odiosa, pero es útil para saber cada detalle de Bella, por lo que la soportaba. Todo lo que yo se hasta ahora, es que a Bella la dejo el tipo mas popular del colegio, Edward creo que se llama, y ella entro en depresión. Pero quiero saber mas de ella, hay algo que me atrae de ella, pero no es atracción del tipo de que quiero salir con ella o algo por el estilo, es algo en ella que hace que quiera que me haga su amigo. Quizás es lastima, o porque creo que hay mas de lo que todo el mundo cree saber, sea lo que sea, no me ara rendirme hasta que consiga hacerme amigo de Bella.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca, veo que esta vacío como siempre, excepto por Bella al final de la sala, con un libro en una mano y con una manzana en la otra. Veo como ella frunce el seño al leer tan concentradamente Orgullo y Prejuicio y sonrío inconscientemente. Me acerco a ella y me siento en una de las sillas y la veo. Ella me ignora, como siempre lo hace, pero se que si le hablo ella me hablara, de manera cortante, pero lo ara.

\- Sabes que con tanto fruncir el seño te saldrán arrugas mas rápido, ¿no?

\- Hola Esteban.- dice con voz monótona, sin verme realmente y sigue leyendo, pero no se me escapa que casi le sale una sonrisa.

\- Dime que no eres una de esas chicas que le encanta la basura romántica.- digo burlesco.

\- Y tu dime que no eres de esos chicos que no pillan la indirecta de que la chica no esta interesada y nunca se rinden hasta que terminan siendo un grano en el culo.- dijo ella, pero no lo dijo de mala manera, lo dijo burlándose.

\- - Bueno Bella, ¿quien dijo que yo estoy interesado en ti de esa manera?. De verdad me ofendes, no tengo tan poca estima en mi. Se cuando alejarme.

\- - Entonces por que no lo haces y ya?

\- Porque me gustas, Swan. Y antes que digas que no sales a citas o esas cosas, me gustas, pero no de manera romántica. Mas bien platónica.

\- Entonces encontraras la decepción, Esteban. No soy material de amiga por si te has dado cuenta.

\- Bueno Bella, no tienes amigos porque te has alejado de ellos.

\- Si, en parte porque son unos amigos de mierda.

\- Si, me e dado cuenta. He hablado con tu amiga, la tonta. Creo que se llama Jessica. Y me ha soltado todos tus secretos. Debes saber en quien confias Bella, esa chica me dijo todo. Y creo saber la otra parte del porque te separaste de tu grupo de amigos. Lo diré con dos palabras. Edward Cullen.- vi como ella se tensaba y se que tengo que cambiar de tema. Pero antes que lo haga ella me sorprende.

\- Si, lo reconozco. Pero de todos modos tenia que terminar mi relación con ellos.

\- - Concuerdo con eso.- y quedamos en un silencio y ella siguió leyendo. Yo quería seguir hablando con ella.

\- Entonces Bella, dime porque te gusta la literatura romántica. Me decepcionas un poco, te creía un misterio, pero en realidad eres un chiche andante.

\- Quizás lo soy.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- lo siento por decepcionarte Esteban.

\- Déjame adivinar, ya que eres un cliché y todo. En todos los libros románticos, generalmente el tipo es el que cambia su forma de ser. Por ejemplo, con el libro que lees. Darcy enamoro a todas la chicas por su gallarderia, pero el tipo era un cretino. Era orgulloso. Pero cuando se enamora de la chica, el cambia. Pero sigue siendo igual. Ya sabes, el repudia a la familia de Elizabeth, y no se lo mando a decir con nadie. Y no se disculpa hasta meses después, pero solo para tener a la chica de vuelta. ¿cambio en algo? No. Una persona nunca logra cambiar totalmente Bella. Y si una persona orgullosa hace algo que el piensa es correcto, puede tardar meses o años en aceptar de mala manera que se equivoco, pero en su mente es sigue pensando que hizo lo correcto.- justo cuando ella iba a hablar, tocaron el timbre.

Vi como Bella, toda roja, salía de la biblioteca, y creo entender un poco como funciona esa chica. Y creo que ahora entiendo su historia con Edward. Y siento lastima por ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capitulo me fue muy dificil escribirlo, tuve ese bloqueo de escritor. Porque queria ponerle muchas cosas y se me hizo confuso que poner primero. De todos modos, he leido sus mensajes y me alegra que esten disfrutando la historia. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **PD: intentare actualizar casi todos los dias un capitulo o dos, ya que generalmente los hago corto. Y si es que no llego a actualizar es porque tengo un bloqueo de escritor.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Estoy en este sueño, más bien pesadilla, donde estoy corriendo por el bosque, pero no se a qué lugar voy. Pero hay algo en este sueño que lo hace diferente. Aquí no me siento destrozada, estoy desesperada. Estoy corriendo de algo, pero no sé de qué. Solo sé que mi mente dice que corra y a una dirección y que no mire hacia atrás. Siento sombras detrás de mí, algo en mi mente hace que yo le tenga miedo a esa sombra, que esa sombra es mala. Corro y corro hasta no sé dónde estoy. Miro atentamente a mi alrededor y veo oscuridad. Camino hacia donde una luz me ilumina y llego a la profundidad del bosque e intento escuchar algo, pero no hay ruido alguno. Silencioso. Siento que mi corazón late a mil kilómetros por hora. Intento despertar. Sé que esto es un sueño, sé que esto no es real. Pero se siente real. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia donde el rió apunta hacia el este, veo unos ojos, pero esos ojos son familiares, dorados. Intento forzar mi vista, y veo a la cara que antes me acechaba, Edward. Siento como mi respiración se agita, el desastre esta por empezar. Siento que no puedo respirar. El ataque de pánico se viene aproximando a mí, esa es la sombra que me perseguía, y ya no quiero luchar más, me iba a rendir. Pero ciento unas manos en mi hombro, una mano iluminada por la luz, que hace presencia, que me hace ver que no estoy sola, levanto la mirada y veo a una persona que no esperaba. _Esteban_ , dije en un susurro. Su mano aprieta mi hombro. Las sombras que me rodeaban se van alejando lentamente, hasta que ya no están. _Eres fuerte Bella, no lo olvides._ Dice él. Cuando siento que puedo hacerlo, miro hacia donde Edward estaba parado. Pero ahora no son los ojos dorados que acostumbraba ver, sus ojos eran negros. Muertos. Algo irónico de pensar. Ya que él ya estaba muerto. Su corazón ya no latía. Pero su mirada estaba muerta. Con una última respiración, veo a la persona que me destruyo, pero estoy con la persona que me ayudo a construirme de nuevo. Y sé que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Ya no estoy sola, no me siento sola. Veo a Edward por un momento, y cuando el abre la boca, una palabra sale de ella. _Perdóname._ Con una última mirada hacia el hombre que ya no quiero, me doy vuelta y no miro hacia atrás.

* * *

Me despierto en medio de la noche, sudada y con la respiración agitada. Siento que no puedo respirar. _Concéntrate Bella, respiraciones profundas. Inhala, exhala._ Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi ataque de pánico. Poco a poco siento como se va desvaneciendo, hasta que solo quedo con la respiración agitada. Voy al baño y me mojo la cara. Me miro al espejo, y veo mi rostro. Marcas de ojeras demuestran que tuve una mala noche, pero no tengo sueño. No quiero tener ese sueño de nuevo. Y tampoco quiero analizarlo. Me hago una coleta y voy hacia la cocina, me sirvo un vaso de agua y veo la hora en el reloj. 4:50 am. Subo a mi habitación y me siento en medio de mi cana sin hacer nada. Faltan por lo menos dos horas antes que pueda levantarme, vestirme e ir al colegio. Siento la necesidad de hablar con Katherine, de contarle del sueño. Pero es jueves. Mañana la podre ver. Solo tengo que aguantar un día. Solo uno. Tengo que moverme, hacer algo. Me paro de la cama y empiezo a caminar ida y vuelta. Me muerdo las uñas como señal de nerviosismo. Mis manos tiemblan. Sé que tendría que despertar a Charlie en este momento. Porque el ataque de pánico aún no se desvanece. Solo se adormeció. Pero sé que si me doy una oportunidad de que esto siga, me derrumbare. Ida y vuelta. Una y otra vez. De repente, me tropiezo con una tabla sobresaliente del piso. Me quedo sentada agarrándome fuertemente las rodillas y veo esa maldita tabla. Pero me doy cuenta de algo. Esa tabla nunca estaba levantada. Con una mano temblorosa, intento levantarla. Cuando lo logro, veo una caja de zapatos y la tengo en mis brazos por un momento. Con un suspiro, empiezo a levantarla lentamente y veo fotos. De Edward y yo. Las levanto cuidadosamente y los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron. Acaricie la fotografía con nostalgia. Me mire primero a mí misma, y me veía tan feliz. La misma cara, pero los ojos brillantes, felices. Una mirada enamorada. Pase a la otra persona que estaba abrazándome la cintura, y lo que creía que era una mirada de una persona que me amaba, no lo era. Era una mirada de un mentiroso. De un manipulador hijo de puta. _Lo siento Esme_. La furia fluía en mis venas, y deje las fotos a un lado. Saque otra cosa en la caja. Un CD. Más bien el CD que me regalo Edward. Y sin poder evitarlo, lo tire a la pared, haciéndolo trizas. Por culpa de él, ya no podía ser como era antes. _No Bella, la culpa es toda tuya. Tú fuiste la que se deprimió por alguien que no vale la pena._ Seguí rebuscando en esa caja, donde está mi pasado. Porque eso es lo que es esa familia. _Mi pasado_. Saque los billetes de avión para ir a visitar a mamá, los que me regalaron Carlisle y Esme. Los rompí en mil pedazos. Las fotografías, sin mirarlas, las rompí todas, excepto una. La foto donde yo miraba a Edward, él tenía un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, esa foto fue sacada por Charlie, días antes de que él se marchara. En esa foto, el mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nada. Y yo tenía esa mirada preocupada, porque yo sabía que algo estaba mal. Esa foto, sería mi recordatorio. Llámenme masoquista, pero no podía romperla. Por lo que la deje en mi escritorio y me quede parada mirándola, hasta que la escondí en uno de los cajones. Para evitar mirarla, aunque sabía que la miraría de todos modos. _Por supuesto que la querrás ver de nuevo, Bella. Porque eres masoquista._

Siento unos brazos rodearme y empujarme a su pecho, y me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Mucho. Con sollozos me rompí en mil pedazos, y sentí como Charlie, incomodo, intentaba consolarme. Vi como el intentaba llevarme a la cama para que estuviese mas cómoda, y se lo permití. _Exhalaciones profundas, Bells. Eso es cariño. Ya pasara._ Decía Charlie. Mis sollozos terminaron siendo respiraciones entrecortadas. Hasta que me dormí.

* * *

Cuando despierto nuevamente, el sol estaba ya brillando con todo su esplendor, y un dolor de cabeza vino. Recordándome que todo lo que paso anoche, fue real. Flashbacks pasaron por mi mente, el sueño, el ataque de pánico. Yo tirando todos los recuerdos que tenia de él, hecho trizas. La foto. Todo. Me levanto al baño para mi momento humano, y hago todo mecánicamente. Me meto a la ducha, salgo. Me seco, me visto y luego me cepillo los dientes. Bajo las escaleras y veo que Charlie dejo una nota.

 ** _Bella tuve que ir al trabajo, tomate el día libre. Llame a la consulta de Katherine,_**

 ** _Ella te dio una cita para hoy, a las 3. Ve e intenta hablar sobre lo que paso anoche._**

 ** _Te quiere, Charlie._**

Cuando veo el reloj de la cocina, veo que son las 2 de la tarde, por lo que agarro las llaves de mi camioneta y me voy por la ruta 90, la dirección del hospital de Forks. Cuando llego, veo que el estacionamiento está casi vacío, hay unos autos aquí y allá, pero se siente solitario. Camino en dirección rápida hacia la entrada y saludo a la recepcionista con una sonrisa tensa. Veo que el elevador está por cerrar y me meto justo antes que logre hacerlo. Apretó el botón del tercer piso, la consulta de Katherine. Cuando las puertas abren, tomo un respiro profundo y voy a donde Sasha, para registrar mi orden de llegada. Cuando está todo listo, voy a los asientos y espero. Veo como el reloj gira lentamente, y veo que tengo 30 minutos de espera. Esto será una larga espera.

Empiezo a recordar el sueño, con la cabeza más fría. Y no sé qué significa que vea como salvación a una persona que con suerte hablo, solo lo justo y necesario. O como Edward me pide perdón. Sé que nunca va a pasar, porque él nunca va a volver. Punto. O como yo le di la espalda a mi pasado, sin mirar atrás. Y una parte de mí se alegra, de que me pude marchar sin mirar atrás, pero lo que me sorprende totalmente, es a Esteban diciéndome lo fuerte que soy, que yo puedo hacerlo. Yo necesite de su ayuda para recordar eso. Y no sé qué significa. Y no sé si quiera saberlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quiero disculpareme por mi ausencia. A algunos que me enviaron mensajes yo les dije que mi computador murio. Lamentablemente no salve lo que tenia avanzado con la historia. Ayer me compraron un computador y lo primero que hice cuando me lo compraron fue a escribir de nuevo. Este es un capitulo pequeño, pero intentare subir otro mas tarde**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Estoy sentada en el sillón frente al escritorio de Katherine. Ella me está mirando fijamente, hasta que me calme. Mis manos tiemblan, mi rodilla está rebotando y estoy llorando. Después de contarle del sueño y luego las fotos a Katherine, me derrumbe. Y estoy hecha un total desastre. Después de haber pasado, por lo que para mí fueron horas, Katherine abre el cajón de su escritorio, y me da unas pastillas blancas. Las tomo sin preguntar que son, cuando ve que ya me calme ella me da esa mirada especial que tiene.

\- Bueno Bella, ahora que estas más calmada, cuéntame que paso. Lo único que oí fueron sollozos y lamentaciones.

\- Bueno… tuve este sueño, estaba corriendo, sintiéndome perseguida y de repente paro y veo a Edward. Pero en vez de ir corriendo a sus brazos me alejo y ya no lo anhelo más.

Veo como Katherine procesa toda la información y como intenta descifrar mi sueño. Yo ya lo deduje, supongo que es mi mente haciéndome saber que yo superare a Edward con el tiempo y conoceré a otras personas y listo. O puede que mi subconsciente sepa que le he tomado un cariño especial a Esteban y quiere hacérmelo saber mediante el sueño. O quizás estoy analizando esto muy pronto.

\- Quizás es tu mente este procesando lo de las fotos y tu lado racional intenta hacerte ver que vas a seguir adelante. O solo sea un sueño. Tienes que entender que a veces los sueños son solo eso, sueños. Quizás tu nunca más veas a Edward, o puede que sí. Quién sabe. Pero tienes que dejar de sobre analizar todo, Bella.

\- Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

\- No lo es, pero tienes que aprender que a veces las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar.

\- Y que hago por ahora, ¿dejo las cosas pasar?, ¿quieres que no me importe?.- dije a la defensiva.

\- No, Bella.

\- ¿y ahora que tengo que hacer?.- dije consternada y algo frustrada. Ya no quiero estos juegos. No quiero estar así toda mi vida.

\- Seguir adelante.- dijo Katherine, como si fuera obvio.

….

Estaba en los incomodos asientos de la biblioteca del colegio, después de la sesión con Katherine el jueves, deje pasar los días, sin hacer nada. Funcione como robot automático, cocine, me bañe, dormí, comí y eso fue todo. Vi la mirada de Charlie, sus ojos expresaban miedo, a que volviera a ser mi yo anterior, la zombie. Pero lo que él no sabía, es que yo necesitaba procesar todo. Necesitaba analizarme, ver cuál era mi punto máximo. Y ver qué puedo hacer para intentar seguir adelante.

\- ¿sabes que te saldrán arrugas de tanto pensar?.- salte sobresaltada por una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Vi a esos ojos verdes que ahora están religiosamente en todos mis sueños.

\- ¿no tienes a nadie además de mí, a quien molestar, Esteban?.- pregunte con cansancio.

\- Para tu mala suerte, bella. No. Te lo aclarare, quiero ser tu amigo. Me intrigas, eres rara. Todo el mundo lo sabe, yo lo sé. Probablemente me salgas con que a ti no te va ser amiga de alguien porque muchas personas te dañaron y toda esa mierda. Pero… eso hace que quiera ser más tu amigo. A sí que, por que no me das una oportunidad, vayamos al cine o algo así. Y vemos si yo te gusto lo suficiente.

\- ¿me estas invitando a una cita, Esteban Burgos?.- dije con voz burlona.

\- No Bella. Te estoy invitando a que seas amiga de la persona más genial de todo Washington.

\- Eres un poco engreído, ¿no?

\- También me han dicho narcista, egoísta y toda esa mierda. ¿quizás tengan razón?, no lo sé. Pero tu podrías averiguarlo.

\- Claro, porque eso me motivara a ser más tu amiga, ¿no?

\- Ves, ya nos entendemos mas.- dijo con sarcasmo.- entonces, ¿Qué dices?, salgamos de aquí y vayamos a tomar un café a un lado.

\- Como si no te has dado cuenta, Esteban. Estamos en el colegio.- dije mirando toda la biblioteca.

\- ¿me vas a decir que nunca te has fugado? Tienes que vivir un poco más, Bella. Después cuando tengas 40, te llegara la menopausia y pasaras por esa etapa donde quieres ser joven otra vez, te divorciaras, y saldrás con un tipo 20 años más joven, que solo ve en ti dinero. Y después veras que tu ex esposo se casó con otra y tus hijos te odiaran.

\- Wow, describiste mi futuro en 20 segundos.- dije sarcástica.

\- Vamos, Bella. Estoy sufriendo aquí. ¿vamos a tomar un café? Si o no.

\- Bueno, pero con una condición. Si me haces una pregunta incomoda, a mí me corresponde hacerte una de vuelta. Y me tendrás que responder.

\- Trato. Pero si yo tengo que responder, tu igual.

\- Hecho.

Y así mi amistad con Esteban Burgos salió a flote.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo prometido es deuda. Publique antes de lo previsto pero aqui tienen el capitulo 8.**

 **Quiero aclarar de que se que la banda que menciono mas abajo aun no era famosa o sacaba algunas de esas canciones. Pero esto es un FanFiction donde hay vampiros a si que no habra daño si pongo canciones o artistas que ni si quiera uno sabia de su existencia.**

 **Para las personas que me preguntan cuando aparecerá Edward, quiero decirles que en unos dos capítulos mas creo que lo tendríamos de vuelta.**

 **Tenia planeado traerlo a la vida cuando Bella estuviera en la Universidad, pero no quiero sacar a los lobos de esta historia, o la pelea gran con Victoria.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

 ** _5 meses después…_**

Mi relación con Esteban mejoro, desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca del colegio y nuestra pequeña escapada de clases, descubrimos que no tenemos nada en común. Pero teníamos química y podríamos hablar de cualquier cosa y la pasaríamos bien. Él era un chico frio, algo calculador y quizás sí, él era egoísta. Pero conmigo era de otra forma. Quizás le daba pena al principio, bueno, yo le daba pena al principio. El me lo dijo. Pero después, le agrade y ahora somos inseparables.

Ya no frecuentaba a Katherine todas las semanas. Quedamos en un acuerdo de que ella me vería una vez por mes y tampoco las necesitaba mucho. Con su hijo prácticamente pegado a mí ya no tenía ataques de pánico, ni pesadillas. Y de todos modos la vería al meno veces por semana, porque prácticamente vivía en su casa.

Charlie tenía la esperanza de que Esteban y yo estuviéramos juntos, o algo de esa mierda. Pero cada vez que él lo sugería, Esteban y yo nos mirábamos y nos reíamos. Él era mi molesto hermano de otra madre. No le veía de manera romántica y el tampoco de mí. Ya lo hemos hablado, y aclaramos que nuestra relación seria solo amistad.

 _Esteban y yo estábamos en mi habitación escuchando una banda que a él le gustaba. Estábamos acostados escuchando las letras y mirando al vacío. Imagine Dragons no era una de mis bandas favoritas, pero tengo que admitir que esa banda escribía letras muy profundas. The Fall sonaba en la radio y Esteban la estaba cantando a todo pulmón. Yo solo reía y lo veía haciendo bobadas. Su mirada choca con la mía y se creó esa tensión, sabía que él me quería besar. Creo que yo también quería hacerlo. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, suavemente me beso. Yo le seguí el beso, pero era un beso torpe. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos y nos reímos a carcajadas._

\- _Sabes, Bella. Nosotros seriamos la pareja perfecta, pero este beso fue como besar a mi hermana._

\- _Quizás tenemos que aceptar el hecho de que somos raros, Esteb._

\- _Tu eres la rara.- dijo el con voz burlesca._

\- _Sip, yo soy la rara. Tú eres la puta en esta relación._

\- _En eso no hay duda, Bells. Entonces, ¿olvidamos este fiasco de beso como si nunca hubiese pasado y quedamos como mejores amigos hasta que te olvides de mí?_

\- _Nunca me olvidaría de ti.- dije seria.- Pero, trato hecho._

Sonrío mientras tengo ese recuerdo. Definitivamente servíamos más como amigos que novios. Pero peleábamos como si lo fuéramos. Ese chico me sacaba de quicio a veces. Pero era el chico más dulce del mundo, claro, hasta que te metías con él y se transformaba en todo un adolecente malhumorado.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si piensas mucho tu cabeza explotara?

\- ¿y yo cuantas veces te he dicho que me dejes de aparecerte de la nada y que no me des un susto de muerte?

\- Muchas. Entonces, ¿En que estabas pensando, que dejaste a tu podre mejor amigo hablando solo?

\- En cómo te soporto a veces.- dije burlesca.

\- Tienes suerte de tener a este bombon como mejor amigo.- dijo el poniéndose una mano en el pecho haciéndose el ofendido.- De verdad Bells, deberías apreciarme más.

\- Lo hago.- le dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.- Estaba pensando en el fiasco de beso que tuvimos hace dos meses atrás.

\- Admítelo, te encanto.

\- En tus sueños, querido. ¿Entonces que estabas diciendo antes cuando no te prestaba atención?

\- Te estaba preguntando si llenaste las solicitudes para la universidad.

\- Llene la de Harvard, Yale, una en Nevada y la de Seattle. ¿tu?

\- Las mismas.

\- Dios, eres un acosador.

\- Admítelo, nena. No sobrevivirías ni un mes lejos de mí.

\- Ni tú tampoco sin mi.

Escuche que la puerta de la entrada se abría y sabía que se me había pasado el tiempo volando. Veo la hora, 5:30. Charlie estaba en casa. Me pare torpemente y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Sabía que Estaban estaba detrás de mí, siguiéndome los pasos y algo exasperado por mi bajada lenta.

\- Lo siento, papá. Se me paso el tiempo volando. En seguida hago la cena.

\- No te preocupes, cariño. Hoy tengo ganas de pizza. ¿Te quedaras a cenar, Esteban?

\- No podría perderme un trozo de pizza, Charlie.

Cuando Charlie supo que traje un chico a la casa hace unos meses atrás, pasó por tres etapas: confusión, sorpresa y después, sospecha. El al principio era tosco con Esteban, ponía límites de visita, si subíamos a mi habitación teníamos que dejar la puerta abierta y el subiría cada 10 minutos con la excusa de que él quería ir al baño o ir a buscar algo en su cuarto. Si yo me acercaba más de lo debido a Esteban el gruñiría o tosería falsamente. Con el tiempo el entendió de que Esteban no se sentía intimidado y él estaba para quedarse. Y ahora él lo adoraba.

Esteban y yo subimos nuevamente a mi habitación y vimos una película. Yo estaba en la cama junto a él, mi cabeza en su pecho y su mano pasando por mi cabello. Era casi perfecto. Me encantaba lo cómodos que éramos uno con el otro. No había prejuicios o celos o nada malo en nuestra relación. Era puro. Y eso me gustaba. Podíamos pasar horas sin hablar y no se haría el silencio incómodo. Pero cuando hablábamos nos sentíamos conectados el uno con el otro. El aun no sabía que había pasado con Edward y yo. O que tan rota estaba. Que tan rota estoy. Di pasos grandes gracias a él. Pero aun no tenía una cita con nadie o tampoco he ido a ninguna fiesta. No por falta de intento por él, obviamente. La mayoría de las veces el vendría mi ventana invitándome a una de las fiestas en la playa o en la casa de alguien. Pero yo siempre me negaba. No estaba lista para salir de mi pequeño mundo. Pero el vendría horas después, borracho, a mi ventana. Yo bajaría con mantas y nos sentaríamos en el patio y el hablaría de que tan aburrida fue la fiesta sin yo en ella. Después lo llevaría a su casa con mi nuevo auto, ya que mi camión murió por cosas naturales de la vida. Cosa que a Edward le hubiese gustado ver. Y luego vendría a casa.

\- Chicos, la pizza ya está aquí.- grito Charlie. Esteban salto desprevenido, se había quedado dormido.

\- Ahora quien es el asustadizo.- dije mientras me ponía los zapatos.

\- Cállate.- dijo el frotándose los ojos.

Bajamos las escaleras oliendo la pizza de peperoni en el aire. Mi estómago rugió de hambre. Mi apetito volvió hace meses atrás y ahora como como un chico. Literalmente. Subí de peso, mis pechos estaban más llenos y mis caderas más redondeadas. No me acomplejaba, porque sabía que eso no era grasa, era yo madurando.

Comimos pizza con una charla pequeña, Esteban se reía de los malos chistes de Charlie, yo recibía una que otra broma de parte de ellos y eso fue perfecto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Y traje a Edward de vuelta. Lo tenia planeado mucho despues, pero me vino esta idea,y aqui esta. Comenten para ver si le esta gustando esta historia o no.**

 **Yo soy Swifty, por lo que la mayoría de mis capítulos son canciones de ella. Pero esta en especialmente, va a un discurso que ella dio en uno de sus conciertos que quedo grabada en mi corazón.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Estaba escuchando al Sr. Barner sobre la genética mientras Esteban dormía incómodamente en su asiento. El siempre dormía en clases y de igual forma aprobaba y era uno de los primeros de segundo año en tener mejores notas. La primera era yo.

\- Isabella,¿podrías despertar a tu amigo?.- pregunto el Sr. Barner.

Le di un codazo a Esteban y este gruño. Escuche a la clase reírse mientras intentaba pobremente despertar a Esteban de su muy buen sueño profundo. En serio, este chico se dormía en cualquier lado. Y generalmente cuando uno le despertaba tenía un humor de perros.

\- Esteb, vamos, despierta.- dije en un susurro.

Como último recurso le apreté la nariz y la boca. A los segundos él se despertó de un salto y me lanzo una mirada de muerte. _Lo siento_. Susurre. El solo me miro y después vio que toda la clase lo estaba mirando y algunos se estaban riendo. Vi como sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza.

El señor Barner siguió con la clase y Esteban apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras suspiraba dramáticamente. El generalmente hacia eso cuando estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba cariño. Él era un chico de piel. Le encantaba abrazar, dar cariños y toda esa clase de cosas. Al principio me resultaba incomodo, pero al paso del tiempo me acostumbre a ello y le devolvía el cariño.

Cuando toco el timbre, me dirigí hacia afuera para ir a la siguiente clase, gimnasia. Ahora no era tan torpe como antes, pero seguía teniendo problema de coordinación de manos y pies. Lo único bueno, es que compartía la clase con Esteban. Él siempre se burlaba de mi al final del día, pero me ayudaba en el momento en el que me caía o me accidentaba. La mayoría era por su culpa. Él era muy competidor y cuando jugábamos juegos de pareja, conocía mis puntos débiles y la mayor parte de las veces por intentar vencerlo pasaba vergüenza.

 _Recuerdo cuando nos tocó jugar futbol y a Esteban le toco el equipo contrario al mío. Él era el delantero en su equipo y a mí me tocó ser defensa. En ese juego jugo sucio. Yo estaba viendo como él se acercaba rápidamente al arco, Mike me gritaba desde el arco que corriera y lo detuviera. Lo intente. Lo juro. Pero el muy maldito se tiro al piso y me boto. Pero fue más que eso, su pie llego a mi rodilla y sentí como me faltaba el aliento cuando llego el choque. No queda más que decir que estuve con un mes sin poder caminar bien por el esguince de rodilla. Esteban se disculpó como un loco, no se despegó de mí en todo ese mes. Prácticamente fue mi perra en ese tiempo. Y disfrute de mi poder en ese tiempo._

\- Bells, apúrate. Llegaremos tarde.- dijo el jalándome del brazo.

\- ¿Y tú desde cuando te preocupa llegar tarde?.- pregunte mientras quitaba mi brazo y seguía su paso rápido.

\- Desde que supe que hay una profesora nueva.

\- Dios, ella no te mirara dos veces.

\- Pero yo si la mirare a ella.- dijo pícaro mientras levantaba las cejas.

\- Eres un bruto.- dije asqueada.- Además, ¿Cómo sabes si es bonita?, quizás es de esas profesoras que más dicen que hacen.

\- Tú eres una persona negativa, Bella. Por eso no tienes novio.

\- No tengo uno, porque no quiero tenerlo.

\- ¿A si?, bueno te reto a invitar a alguien salir a una cita. O acepta una si es que te invita.

\- ¿Y para que sería eso?, ¿para demostrar mi punto?, no señor. Yo saldré con alguien cuando YO esté lista, no cuando un niño lleno de hormonas y engreído me rete.

\- Pero no te costara nada

\- No, pero no seré forzada a salir con alguien porque mi mejor amigo lo dice. Lo acepte con Alice, pero contigo no.

\- Pero la diferencia mía con Alice, es que yo lo quiero hacer por tu bien, mientras ella era una niña mimada que no tenía con que más perder el tiempo que jugar a Barbie contigo.

\- Pero la similitud de ustedes, es que ustedes, no aceptan un NO por respuesta.- contraataque.- Y fin de la discusión, no, es no, Esteban.

\- Mojigata.

\- Al menos yo no tendré una enfermedad sexual antes de los 20.

Llegamos al gimnasio del colegio. Y para mi mala suerte y buena suerte de Esteban, la profesora nueva si era bonita. Vi como Esteban miraba descaradamente los pechos de la profesora y le di un golpe en la cabeza. Estúpido niño con hormonas. El solo me miro y se encogió de hombros. Me fui a los vestuarios y me puse los short junto la polera, cuando estuve vestida salí de los vestuarios y vi a Esteban haciendo músculos a las chicas de la clase. El chico tenía un buen cuerpo, quizás porque el practicaba artes marciales mixtas o solo era su genética. Pero entendía porque las chicas babeaban por él. Inteligente, con buen cuerpo y con dinero. Era un farol para chicas como Jessica que ahora me odia más que antes. Según ella, yo me llevo a los chicos más guapos y eso me convertía en una puta. Envidia, una enfermedad tan grave que te hace ser ciega. Esteban nunca se fijaría en ella.

\- Aléjense, señoritas. Dejen al hombre tranquilo.- dije mientras me acercaba al grupo. Ellas me miraron con odio y yo solo les di una sonrisa.

\- Tú siempre me arruinas la diversión, Swan.

\- Bueno, soy buena amiga, Esteb. De no ser por mí, ya tendrías herpes y tu pequeño aparato no funcionaria.

\- De pequeño no es, Bella. Si quieres compruébalo.

\- No gracias, prefiero quedarme así.

\- Chistosa.

\- Mucho.

Escuche el silbato de la profesora para llamar la atención de la clase. Se presentó como la profesora Williams, tenía 24 años y recién graduada en pedagogía de educación física. Nos mandó a trotar por 10 minutos, y supe en ese momento que la odiaría de por vida. Mientras trotaba, Esteban estaba al lado mío igualándome el paso, para el minuto 5, yo ya estaba jadeando y sudando como una cerda, y él estaba como si hubiera caminado una cuadra. Maldito hijo de perra. _Lo siento, Kate._

\- Te he dicho muchas veces que deberías ejercitarte conmigo, bells. El sedentarismo no es bueno para la salud.

\- Cállate.

Seguí trotando en silencio, concentrándome en no caerme de culo o algo por el estilo. Cuando el cronometro sonó, avisando que el tiempo había terminado, yo ya no daba más. Esteban me trajo agua mientras me concentraba en la respiración, me la bebí de un sopetón y le devolví la botella vacía. Cuando la profesora aviso de que íbamos a jugar a las quemadas, en ese momento, quise lesionarme algo para evitar que millones de balones llegaran hacia mí.

…

\- Vamos, Bells. Di que me acompañaras a la fiesta en La Push. Solo unas 3 horas, lo prometo.

\- No tengo ganas de salir, Esteb.- dije con cansancio.

\- No quiero ir a otra fiesta sin ti. Se una buena amiga y acompáñame.

Lo medite por unos segundos. Una de las promesas que le hice a Katherine, fue que intentaría hacer cosas de un adolecente normal cuando dejamos las citas solo una vez al mes. Y ya han pasado dos meses y no he cumplido con mi promesa. Algo que en mi moral no está permitido.

\- Está bien.- dije con derrota. Cuando lo vi emocionarse vi en cómo me arrepentiría de esto.- Pero con una condición.

\- Lo que sea, Bells.

\- No tomare ni una sola gota de alcohol, y lo digo en serio.

\- No te forzare a hacer nada de lo que tú no quieras, Bells. Pero yo sé que igual tomaras.

\- No lo hare.- dije frustrada.

\- Sí, sí. Claro. Te pasare a buscar a las 10. Así que ponte bonita a esa hora, ¿vale?

\- Sí, sí.

\- Adiós preciosa.- dijo el besándome la mejilla.

\- Adiós.

Escuche como el bajaba las escaleras y cerraba la puerta de golpe. Me levante de la cama y decidí tomar una ducha. Ya bañada, depilada y toda esa mierda, baje a la cocina a preparar la cena. Puré de papas con carne a la olla seria el menú de hoy. Mientras dejaba las papas y la carne cociéndose, subí a mi habitación y busque entre mis ropas que ponerme. Encontré varias poleras que Alice había comprado. Encontré un vestido negro, que antes me quedaba un poco suelto en los pechos. Me lo probé y me sorprendí con lo que vi cuando me mire al espejo. El vestido era de encaje, muy anti-Bella, se moldeaba a mi como un guante, mi cintura se pronunciaba junto a mis pechos y trasero. Me gusto lo que vi en el espejo. Me saque el vestido y me volví a poner mi ropa deportiva. Ese conjunto más unas botas sin tacón seria mi atuendo para la fiesta.

Cuando baje nuevamente a la cocina, las papas ya estaban listas junto con la carne. Justo cuando estaba ya todo servido, Charlie entra a la casa.

\- Hola, papá.

\- Hey, Bells.- dijo el besando mi frente. Él se sentó y empezó a comer. Aun me faltaba la aprobación de Charlie para poder ir a la fiesta. Internamente suplicaba que digiera que no.

\- Hoy hay una fiesta en la playa. Estaba pensando en ir junto con Esteban. ¿te parece bien?

\- ¿En La Push?.- pregunto él. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Vi como lo pensaba por un tiempo.- si vas con Esteban, ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, Bella. Puedes ir. No sé ni porque preguntas, ya eres mayor de edad.

\- Quizás porque vivo contigo y no quiero faltarte el respeto.

\- Yo confió en ti, Bells.

Cuando termine de comer, retire los platos y los dejes en la lava vajillas con la promesa de Charlie de lavarlos. Subí las escaleras, me cepille los dientes y me maquille. Me delinee los ojos, encrespe las pestañas, les puse mascara de pestañas y me puse un labial color vino. Me cepille el cabello y me lo deje suelto con ondas al final. Cuando estuve lista, fui a mi habitación y me puse mi vestido negro junto a las botas hasta las rodillas. Aún quedaban 30 minutos para las 10, por lo que me senté y leí cumbres borrascosas para matar el tiempo.

Escuche la bocina del auto de Esteban tocar, deje el libro encima de mi cama y baje las escaleras a paso reducido. Tome las llaves y mi chaqueta de cuero y me despedí de Charlie con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando salí de la casa vi a Esteban apoyado en la puerta de su auto, un jeep color negro.

\- Si no fueras como mi hermana, ten por seguro que saldría contigo, Bells.- sentí como me ruborizaba.

\- Tu no están nada mal tampoco.

Y era verdad, él tenía su cabello negro despeinado, vestía sus típicas camisas a cuadros y sus jeans ajustados, con sus botas de combate. Su tatuaje en el brazo se notaba y lo hacía parecer sexy y peligroso a la vez.

Cuando entro a su auto, el enciende la radio y vamos cantando canciones de rock clásicas. En estos momentos lo regañaría por no poner atención en la carretera, pero hoy quiero ser la Bella sin preocupaciones.

\- No esperaba que aceptaras, pero tú eres esa clase de persona que sorprende a la gente, ¿lo sabes?

\- Que puedo decir, no me gusta ser tan predecible.

\- Nunca lo eres, Bells.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la playa, nos bajamos y veo las fogatas desde aquí. Recuerdo la primera y última vez que vine aquí. En ese tiempo estaba recién conociendo a Edward y había venido con Jessica y su grupo. Me acuerdo de Jacob y como él me conto sobre sus leyendas y en como él creía que eran solo eso, leyendas. Pero yo supe la verdad, y esa verdad vivirá conmigo hasta que muera.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba toda la gente, escuche silbidos de los chicos cuando me miraron. Escondí mi cara en el hombro de Esteban mientras el saludaba a toda la gente y me presentaba a algunos que no conocía. Cuando vi que él iba a conversar mucho con Robin, me fui a sentar a unos de los asientos improvisados que en realidad eran troncos. Vi cómo la gente se reía, tomaban y drogaban. Una pareja a unos metros más allá de mí, se comían la cara, aparte la mirada incomoda. Sentía que no pertenecía aquí, este no era mi estilo. Y dentro de mí, me arrepentí de venir. Iba a pararme y decirle a Esteban que me quería ir, pero me frene. Él lo estaba pasando bien y yo le iba a arruinar eso. Por lo que cambie de dirección y fui donde estaba el barril con la cerveza, tome un sorbo y no me gusto. Pero seguí tomando de todos modos y después de 4 vasos, yo ya estaba borracha. En ese momento Esteban aparece y me quita el vaso.

\- ¿No dijiste que no tomarías, bells?

\- Sip, lo dije. Pero me comeré mis palabras y seguiré tomando. ¡Porque soy una mujer independiente y puedo hacer lo que quiero!

\- Y ahora estas borracha.

\- No Esteban, solo estoy feliz.- intente hacer la figura del 4, pero rápidamente perdí el equilibrio y él me tuvo que atrapar.

\- Estas súper borracha.- dijo sorprendido.

\- Si Esteban, estoy borracha. Deja de aclarar eso y vamos a bailar.- antes que el respondiera fui a lo que parecía una pista de baile improvisada y empecé a moverme. Me deje llevar por la música y en ese momento me sentí libre.

Sentí unas manos en mis caderas apretándome, y yo solo seguí bailando, suponiendo que era Esteban. No sé cómo, pero empecé a bailar bien, y me refiero a que bailaba súper bien. No estaba torpe como usualmente era. Algo raro porque se supone que si uno esta borracho tiene menos coordinación de pies y manos. En algún momento estuve más apretada al cuerpo con el que estaba bailando y sentí sus manos moverse de mis caderas a agarrar mi trasero. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, alguien me separo de él y vi que Esteban estaba empujando al tipo que creía que fuera él.

\- No la toques.- Esteban me empujo detrás suyo mientras miraba ferozmente al tipo con el que bailaba. Era alto, con el pelo rubio y algo feo.

\- Tranquilo, no sabía que era tuya, viejo.

\- Bueno ahora lo sabes. Vete antes de que te de una golpiza.

\- Adiós.- me despedí del tipo. Me la estaba pasando bien.

\- Vamos, Bella.

\- Pero si me estoy divirtiendo.

\- Bueno, tú te estas divirtiendo. Yo estoy más ocupado vigilando a que ningún tipo se propase contigo.

\- Nadie te mando hacerlo.

\- No, nadie lo ha hecho. Pero es mi deber protegerte.

\- ¡No entiendo que tienen los hombres en protegerme!, primero Edward, después Charlie y ahora tú. No soy ninguna damisela en apuros como para que me estén vigilando todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Te protegemos porque te queremos, Bella!

\- ¡NO! Edward no me quería, pero aun así me dictaba lo que era bueno para mí. ¡Incluso tuvo el descaro de hacerlo cuando termino conmigo!

\- ¡Yo no soy Edward, Bella! Nunca dicto nada en tu vida, pero yo soy el que está en su sano juicio aquí. Te estoy protegiendo de algo que sé que te arrepentirás por la mañana.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Déjame cometer mis errores, Esteban. Tengo que hacerlo. Quiero ser normal.

\- Ya eres normal, Bella.

\- ¡NO LO SOY! ¿Qué quieres que diga? Sigo enamorada de un tipo que se fue sin mirar atrás. Yo ya debería de haberlo superado. Pero no. No lo supero. Y lo peor de todo es que lo comparo contigo todo el tiempo.

\- Tal vez entendería su tú me digieras algo sobre ustedes dos. Porque sinceramente, no sé cómo ayudarte, Bella.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero que me ayudes.

\- Y yo aun no entiendo el por qué.

\- Porque no quiero que me veas como la frágil chica que estuvo a punto de matarse porque un chico la dejo. Y si, lo pensé muchas veces, no funcionaba bien, Esteban. No podía vivir sin él. El simple hecho de saber que el ya no me quería, que todo fue mentira, me mato. No sabía que hacer. Pasaron días, noches, sin poder dormir sin no tener esas pesadillas. En las que él me decía que yo no era suficiente para él. Y quería morir.

\- Yo nunca te trataría diferente por tu pasado, Bella. Esa ya no eres tú. Ahora eres una hermosa chica de 18 años que sabe lo que quiere o algo por el estilo. Yo te quiero, Charlie te quiere. Tu mamá te quiere. Eres una chica súper valiosa. Si, tu relación no funciono, supéralo y sigue adelante. Ya lo has hecho, yo no te veo como una zombie, como todos dicen que eras. Yo veo a una chica con sentido del humor que no se deja pasar a llevar por nadie. Mira todo lo que has avanzado, Bella. No tienes un ataque de pánico en meses. Yo creo que ahora te estas aferrando a tu pasado porque tienes miedo de pensar en el futuro. Noticia de última hora, Bella. Seguirás adelante, iras a la universidad, te casaras, tendrás hijos y después morirás.

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.- tenía la cara empapada, y sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

\- No lo es, cariño. No lo es. Pero uno aprende a vivir con ello. Y te acostumbras que los pequeños hábitos que tu tenías con él; los mensajes de texto, las llamadas telefónicas y las sorpresas ya no estarán, se fueron. Pero después pasaras más tiempo con tu familia, amigos, cuando la oscuridad se haya ido, vivirás tu vida como tú puedas y un día te levantaras y veras que estas limpia. Ya no intentaras reemplazar los viejos hábitos. Ya no dependerás de alguien y solo confiaras en tu instinto. Pero si eres una persona cínica, que no cree en el amor porque tu pareja te boto, eso no te hace valiente. Porque el amor es ser vulnerable, en confiar en alguien que estas conociendo. Y cuando esa persona termina contigo y sientes que lo odias, no deberías. Porqué esa persona te dio bonitos recuerdos. Y está bien recordarlos, porque son enseñanzas. Y es tu pasado. Y mientras aceptes el pasado, te ira bien en el futuro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tu madre?.- dije mirándolo a los ojos. El me limpio la lágrima con su mano.

\- Porque yo estuve enamorado, estuve con ella desde que tenía 15. Pero terminamos porque descubrí que me engaño con mi mejor amigo. Tiro por la borda 2 años de relación. Y me dolió. Pero ahora veo que de todos modos, a estas alturas, no estaríamos juntos.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tu no me engañaste.- dijo el simplemente.- Y siento lo de Edward, ten por seguro si es que yo lo llego a ver, le daré una buena golpiza por lo que te hizo.

\- No le ganarías ni aunque lo intentaras.

\- ¿Eso es un reto?

\- No, es un hecho.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Nos quedamos apartados de la fiesta y escuchamos el mar. Este momento es el que más recordare. Porque me siento más liviana. Por algún motivo, me sentía más liviana con él. Sin preocupaciones. Solo él y yo, escuchando el mar. Pensando sobre nuestro pasado. Y eso me encanto.

…

\- Gracias por venir a dejarme.- dije mientras salía del auto. Son las 5 de la mañana e intentaba no ser tan ruidosa.

\- De nada, preciosa.- vi cómo me giño un ojo mientras el avanzaba hasta no verse por la calle.

Subí silenciosamente las escaleras, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible. Cuando llegue a mi habitación encendí las luces y tuve que abrir mis ojos nuevamente. Una figura que conocía demasiado bien, estaba sentado en mi cama, inmóvil.

\- _Edward_.- dije en un susurro.

\- Hola, Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

**No se alarmen, Bella aun tiene muchas verdades que decirle a Edward. Pero en este capítulo ella esta en shock y tenia que procesar toda la información.**

 **Ahora en adelante, estaremos en el proceso de Eclipse. Aparecerá la manada y la confrontación con Victoria. Aun no se, si después de unos capítulos mas Esteban debería de saber la verdad. Díganme que prefieren,**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- estaba en shock, cuando al fin me daba por vencida de que nunca más lo iba a ver, el aparece. El destino definitivamente me odia.

\- Volví.

\- Eso veo, pero, ¿Por qué?.- estaba confundida. Él fue quien prometió nunca volver.- después de todos estos meses, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver.

\- Porque te amo. Nunca te deje de amar, Bella. Me di cuenta cuanto te extrañaba y por más que me decía que tu valías la pena el dolor que tuve que soportar, no pude, Bella.

\- ¿Y el dolor que me causaste a MÍ? ¿sabes cómo yo estuve con tu partida? ¿acaso te importo? Sr Tengo Que Hacer Todo Bien, ¿imaginaste el daño que tuve por tu partida?

\- Eres humana, ustedes pueden olvidar fácilmente.

\- ¿CÓMO TIENES EL DESCARO DE DECIR ESO?, ¿sabes cuantas pesadillas, noches en las que no podía dormir? ¿sabes cómo era revivir tu partida una y otra y otra vez tu partida? ¿sabes que me aleje de todo el mundo? porque mi mundo se acabó en el momento que el que "mentiste" y me dijiste que no me amabas. Vete. A. La. Mierda.

\- No lo sabía.

 _No lo sabía._ De repente me empecé a reír, de histeria más que nada. _Él no lo sabía._ Que se vaya a la mierda y que no regrese. Maldito hijo de puta.

\- _¿No lo sabias?_ , en que parte de tu estúpido cerebro no te cabía la idea de que yo te amaba. Y sí. Nota el tiempo pasado en esto último. Te supere, Edward. Ya no siento la necesidad de ti, ya no más.

\- No importa. Podemos arreglar esto, Bella. Sé que podemos arreglar esto.

\- No, Edward. No creo que podamos arreglar esto. Mi confianza ciega en ti se fue.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad, Edward. No soy como tú, no voy a mentir en algo que no siento. Me dejaste ir y ahora me quieres de vuelta. Bueno, no me tendrás de vuelta. Vuelve de donde estabas, empaca tus cosas y vete.

\- No lo entiendes, no me puedo ir. No con Victoria en su busca de venganza.

\- ¿QUÉ?.- mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, se me había olvidado la existencia de ella.

\- ¿No lo sabes?, Alice la vio entrando a tu habitación en una semana más. Eso fue uno de mis motivos en volver.

Mi mente estaba a mil kilómetros a la distancia. No podía respirar. Sentía como mis manos tiritaba y el hormigueo de mi mano subía hacia mi pecho. Necesitaba aire. Salí corriendo sin importar si despertaba a Charlie o no. Llegue hacia el patio me arrodille en el pasto seco, intentando a que me llegara aire. Nada resultaba. Sentí unos brazos intentando calmarme, pero me daba con más fuerza.

\- ¿Dime que puedo hacer por ti, Bella?.- pregunto Edward, ¿angustiado? No me importaba.

\- Llama a Esteban, necesito a Esteban.

Vi como el tomaba mi celular y marcaba al número que suponía que era Esteban. _Estarás bien._ Me repetía una y otra vez. Respiraciones profundas.

 **Pov Esteban:**

Estaba estacionando mi auto en la acera de la calle frente a mi casa cuando escuche que mi celular sonaba. _Bella._

\- Hey preciosa, ¿ya me extrañas?.- escuche de fondo a Bella, ella repetía una y otra vez mi nombre.- Bella, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás ahí?

\- No, mira no se quién eres, pero ella te necesita. No la puedo calmar y ella está pidiendo por ti.- dijo una voz desconocida. Era algo musical. Pero a quien carajos le importa eso.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?

\- Edward.

\- ¿ME TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO?, ¿Qué haces de vuelta? Maldito egoísta hijo de perra.- estaba furioso.

\- Solo ven, por favor.

\- Oh, ten por seguro que iré. Bella no necesita estar mucho tiempo contigo.

Le colgué y salí disparado hacia la casa de Bella. Me pregunto en donde estará Charlie. De seguro Edward no estaría vivo si es que él se llegara aparecer allá. Los 10 minutos de mi casa a la de ella, se redujeron a 5. Cuando llegue vi a un tipo parado intentando abrazar a Bella y está desesperándose más. Llegue a ella en segundos y se la arrebate de sus brazos.

\- Bella, cariño. Soy yo, Esteban. _Estas a salvo. Shh._ Respiraciones profundas, ¿recuerdas?, sigue mi respiración. Eso muy bien, cariño.- la besaba la frente una y otra vez.

La primera vez que Bella tuvo un ataque de pánico conmigo fue cuando ella me llevo a un claro donde seguramente en primavera estaría lleno de flores. Ella había susurrado palabras que no se entendían. Pero desencadeno un ataque. La única manera en que la pude calmar fue abrazándola y que siguiera mi respiración. Al cabo de 10 minutos ella ya estaba bien, pero estaba tiritando y estaba agotada. La lleve en brazos y la puse en mi auto y la lleve a mi casa.

Mirando en como su respiración se empezaba a calmar, le dirigí la mirada a Edward. El tenía una mirada consternada, _dolor._ Se lo merece. Esta chica ya ha pasado por todo el dolor que tuvo que haber pasado en su vida. Ignorándolo, lleve a Bella a su cama y me acosté con ella. Le acaricie el pelo hasta que sentí como se quedaba dormida. Cuando me asegure de que ella estaba totalmente dormida, salí de la cama y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Edward.

\- ¿ Ella está bien?.- pregunto el, con voz dudosa.

\- Si, ella está bien. Me sorprendes que preguntes, ya que no te dignaste a llamarla en todo este tiempo.

\- Prefería tener una ruptura limpia.

\- Si tú le llamas una ruptura limpia, terminar con tu novia en el bosque para que pase toda la noche ahí, acostada en shock mientras su padre desesperado la estaba buscando, tienes que ir a verte, amigo.

\- Termine con ella en la entrada del bosque, su casa se veía con claridad.

\- ¿Y tú de verdad creíste de que ella no te seguiría?

\- Sí.

\- Mira, en estos momentos tengo unas ganas de darte una paliza que ni te imaginas. ¿Por qué no te vas y vuelves cuando Bella este más calmada? Ahora está durmiendo y no quiero molestarla con personas que no valen la pena.

\- No entiendes, no me puedo ir. Necesito estar con ella. Ella me necesita.- su desesperación me dio pena. _Bella si sabía escogerlos_. Pensé sarcástico.

\- No, Edward. Ella no te necesita. Si no te diste cuenta, su ataque de pánico aumento cuando intentaste calmarla. Mira, no sé porque motivos volviste, pero ella ha pasado por mucho con tu partida. Tuvo momentos feos. No te quiero cerca de ella, pero si ella te quiere de vuelta, está bien. Es SU decisión. Pero en estos momentos deberías de irte y aparecer mañana cuando ella este tranquila.

Vi como el asentía derrotado. De verdad me daba pena el tipo. Pero se merecía que Bella lo hiciera sudar un poco. Edward salió de la casa, y entrando a un volvo. _Lo que faltaba, un tipo con dinero que no sabía como responder cuando una persona se negaba._ Cuando me asegure de que él se había ido, subí las escaleras y revise el cuarto de Charlie. Estaba vacía.

Cuando entre a la habitación de Bella, vi como ella se estaba retorciendo en la cama. Su respiración era rápida, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Luego comenzaron unos gritos desgarradores. Corrí a su cama y la abrace con todo lo que pude. Se me rompía el corazón verla tan destrozada. Ella es una buena chica, no debería de pasar por esto. Con el paso del tiempo, ella se tranquilizó en mis brazos y entro en un sueño pacifico. Y yo también.


	12. Chapter 12

**capitulo 11**

Desperté con un brazo bajo mi cabeza mientras el otro estaba en mi cintura, la respiración calmada de Esteban se sentía en mi cuello y no sentía nada mas que tranquilidad. Sabia que con el, todo el desastre que tendría en estas semanas, el estaría ahí para mi. Siempre lo estuvo. Cuidadosamente moví su mano lejos de mi cintura y fui al baño, hice una mueca al ver como yo tenia unas ojeras de mierda y mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, sabia que tuve pesadillas en la noche, pero no recuerdo que soñé.

Después de mi momento humano, baje a la cocina y empece a preparar el desayuno para mi y Esteban, tocino, con huevo frito y un café cargado. Cuando termine, lo puse en una bandeja y lo lleve a mi habitación, con sumo cuidado, para no caerme y quemarme con el café recién hecho. Puse la bandeja en mi escritorio y voltee a ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, como su cara estaba relajada mientras el estaba en los brazos de morfeo, habían veces que deseaba estar enamorada de el, todo seria tan fácil, pero el me conocía demasiado bien, como para querer algo conmigo, y yo también sabia demasiado de el, lo nuestro nunca funcionaria, porque a los dos nos atormentaba fantasmas en el pasado, aunque el no quiera decirme que fantasma de su pasado exactamente.

Me acerco lentamente a la cama, y le tapo la nariz para despertarlo, el tiene el sueño pesado y la única forma de despertarlo es esta.

\- Despierta, Sunshine. Mira que maravilloso dia es.- dije con sarcasmo, afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y el, odiaba la lluvia como si fuera Hitler.

El se movió pero no abrió los ojos, me puse encima de el, y le tape de nuevo la nariz, pero en vez de abrir los ojos o despertarse y mirarme mal por interrumpir su maravilloso sueño de belleza, siento como el se levanta y me pone abajo de el mientras me hace cosquillas, algo que el sabe que detesto.

\- Esteban! basta, harás que me haga pis.- dije chillando mientras intentaba empujarlo de mi.

\- Parare cuando me pidas disculpas por despertarme de mi hermoso sueño y admitas que yo soy el mejor.

\- Lo siento, su gran alteza, por despertarlo de su sueño de belleza. Pero vera, le traje su gran desayuno, su favorito, podría ser tan amable de soltar a esta pobre plebeya y dejar que le sirva.- dije sarcástica.

\- Se te olvido algo.- dijo el con la ceja alzada, esperando mi respuesta.- Vamos, Bella, dí que soy el mejor y todo esto terminara, tengo hambre.

\- ¿Y por qué tendría que mentir?.- dije burlesca, pero el en cambio me hizo cosquillas en mi cuello, y yo chille como loca intentando inútilmente alejarlo de mi.- Esta bien, Esta bien. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, ¿contento?

\- Mucho.

Se paro y trajo la bandeja a la cama, mientras yo intentaba arreglar el desastre que hicimos con ella, cuando ya estuvimos cómodos, yo sentada con las piernas cruzadas como india y el apoyándose en la cabecera frente a mi, comimos los huevos fríos silenciosamente. Ahora que terminamos con los juegos, sabia que se venia la conversación seria, en la que el intentaría ser su madre, me daría concejos e intentaría saber mis sentimientos sobre el tema. El me miraba a los ojos, intentando saber mi estado de animo para saber como empezar, pero sinceramente, yo estaba bien, mas de lo que esperaría. Claro, estoy asustada, pero no por el hecho de que Edward haya vuelto, si no por Victoria, asustada por Esteban, por mi, por Charlie.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas, Bells?

\- ¿Sinceramente?, estoy bien, estoy enojada por el hecho de que el tuvo el descaro de volver a mi vida, pero mas alla de eso, estoy bien. El hecho de que estuviste y estas aquí conmigo, me ayuda a afrontar el hecho de que el me quiere de vuelta.

\- ¿ Y lo quieres de vuelta?

\- No. Estaba bien como era mi vida, lo supere, de verdad que lo hice, estaba teniendo de vuelta mi vida social, tengo una relación con Charlie mas cercana, ya no soy dependiente de nadie... bueno, soy dependiente de ti, pero se que no me vas a hacer daño. Tengo un plan para mi futuro. Pero el vino y desordenara todo. Y no es justo.

\- Bella, el sera capaz de eso si tu lo dejas, pero mientras tu no lo dejes entrar a tu vida, todo estará bien.

\- No lo entiendes, tengo que dejarlo entrar a mi vida, a el y a toda su familia. No porque yo lo quiera, necesito que lo estén.

\- Creía que lo habías superado, a todos ellos.

\- Lo hice, y no habrá vuelta atrás. Pero no lo entiendes, ellos lo tendrán que estar, hay peligros en este mundo, cosas con la que ellos son solo capaces de cuidarme, nadie mas. Y no me preguntes que, no puedo decirlo.

\- ¿Por qué?, sabes que tu puedes confiar en mi.- dijo dolido.

\- Lo sé, y lo hago. Pero no es mi secreto que contar, son de ellos. Y tu sabes lo fiel que soy.

\- Es algo que adoro de ti.

\- ¿ Entonces lo entiendes?

\- Si, lo hago. Pero eso no significa que me guste.

\- ¿ Quieres ver una película?.- dije esperanzada de cortar el tema, no quería que Esteban siguiera indagando, no queria ponerlo en peligro.

\- Bueno, veamos Donde están las rubias.

\- ¿Otra vez?.- me queje.- Busquemos algo en Netflix.

Nos decidimos por una serie, Grey´s Anatomy, y pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana viendola, hasta que a Esteban se tuvo que ir a su casa, Katherine lo llamo histérica al ver que el había salido sin avisarle donde estaba, generalmente no hacia problemas, pero vio que su cama estaba hecha, por lo que supo que el nunca llego a su casa. Ordene el desorden que hicimos en la sala de estar y en mi habitación e hice la cena. No quería hacer nada elaborado, por lo que hice fideos con salsa, para cuando ya estaba listo, entro Charlie, dejando su pistola en el armario que queda cerca de la puerta, junto con su chaleco. Nos sentamos y hablamos sobre las desapariciones que estaba ocurriendo en Seattle, y me advirtió de que no fuera para la ciudad hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, el se ofreció a lavar los platos, por lo que subí a mi habitación a descansar. En el momento en el que entre a mi cuarto, veo a Edward sentado en la mecedora, con la mirada fija. Yo le quedo mirando un buen rato, esperando a que el hablara.

\- Haz cambiado estos meses.- dijo melancólico.- Estas diferente, mas madura, tu mirada cambio, ya no son esos ojos color chocolate inocente.

\- Bueno, uno con el tiempo madura, Edward. Sinceramente, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿qué te esperara?

\- No, pero es duro de ver.

\- ¿A que has venido, Edward?

\- Ha hablar. Quiero saber como estabas en todo este tiempo, aclarar las cosas.

\- No hay nada que cambiar. Me mentiste, te fuiste, reorganice mi vida y ahora estas de vuelta. Algo que no quería, tu fallaste en tu promesa de no volver, Edward.

\- Pero estas en peligro, necesitaba volver.

\- Edward, si tengo que morir la semana que viene, es mi destino, no el tuyo. Tu sabes perfectamente que en algún tiempo tengo que morir.

\- Lo se, yo me fui para no tomar esa decisión de ti, quiero que vivas una vida normal, que te cases, tengas hijos y que cuando seas mayor, pases al mas allá. Pero no de esta forma, no por mis errores.

\- Pudimos evitar todo esto si me hubieras convertido y no ido, Edward.

\- Lo sé, Bella. Créeme que lo se.

\- Entonces ambos estamos de acuerdo de que cuando este tema termine, tu te iras y nunca estarás en mi vida devuelta.

\- Si es lo que quieres, lo haré. Pero no prometo nada con los demás, ellos ya no quieren marcharse de tu vida de nuevo.

\- ¿Ellos están acá?

El asintió con la cabeza como afirmación, mi estomago se revolvió con nerviosismo al ver que todos los Cullen´s estaban de vuelta. Ellos fueron lo que me hicieron más daño.

\- Volverán al colegio, ¿no?

\- Si.

\- Dile a los demás que no los quiero ver, al menos que sea algo relacionado con Victoria, prefiero enfrentarme solo a ti, menos daño y todo eso. Ya tengo suficiente contigo. Ahora te puedes ir, no tienes nada mas que hacer acá.

Cuando el asintió por la cabeza y desapareció por la ventana, me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama. Mirando el techo oscurecido de mi habitación me puse a pensar que haría en el colegio. Claramente la gente vería que los Cullen volvieron y me mirarían con lastima, algo que ahora ya no lo hacían. Y no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todo el mundo, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que disfruten**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Lunes por la mañana, desperté de mal humor. Las pesadillas que me atormentaron toda la noche, y que no recuerdo, no me dejaron dormir. Saliendo de la cama con pereza, voy al baño y enciendo la ducha, metódicamente me pongo shampoo, y me hago un masaje en el cuero cabelludo; una vez lista, me visto con un poleron azul Columbia, jeans negros y mis botas de lluvia, afuera parece que se abrió el cielo con tanta lluvia. No tengo hambre por lo que tomo las llaves y salgo de la casa, cerrándola detrás mío.

En el camino del colegio, me pongo a pensar en cómo actuare frente a los Cullen en las horas de clases o en el almuerzo. Claramente le deje muy en claro mis sentimientos a Edward al respecto a ellos, no quería tener ningún contacto hacia ellos al menos que sea sumamente importante, ahora tendría que tener fe en que ellos cumplan con ese deseo.

Llegando al estacionamiento del colegio, busco al volvo donde generalmente lo estacionaban antes, y veo que aún no está. Me relajo y busco mi lugar habitual, estaciono el auto y bajo de la camioneta.

Busco a Esteban con la mirada y veo que aún no llega, le texteo para preguntarle donde esta y avisándole de que estaré dentro del colegio por la lluvia. Una vez dentro del colegio, voy a la aula de matemáticas y me siento en la fila de atrás, todo está normal, nadie me está mirando con pena o burla, algo que me alivia, porque detesto ser el centro de atención.

Poniéndome audífonos, escucho música hasta la hora que toquen el timbre para empezar las clases. Garabateo en mi cuaderno, formas y figuras, estoy tan concentrada que no me doy cuenta de alguien parado frente mío, levanto la mirada y es Alice.

\- Hola, Bella.- escuche su voz musical, su irritante voz musical.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Creo que le deje bastante claro a tu hermano que no quería tener nada de contacto con ninguno de ustedes, y eso te contaba a ti, Alice.

\- Te extrañe.- dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Algo sorprendente para mí, con todas las llamadas ignorada cuando más te necesitaba, ahora se que esa es tu forma de dar cariño, ¿no?

\- Edward no quería que me comunicara contigo, Bella.

\- Claro, y lo que él diga, se hace, no?.- digo sarcástica.- Alice, si tu decías ser mi mejor amiga, tu sabrías que tan mal tomaría las cosas, mínimo unos correos electrónicos tuyos, comunicándote, para hacerme saber que al menos no perdí a todos los que quería, me lo arrebataron de un momento a otro, me hubiera conformado. Ahora que ustedes están de vuelta, no quiero que mal entiendas que eso signifique que estaremos bien de nuevo, ustedes hagan su trabajo, eliminen a Victoria, y los quiero fuera de mi vida. En estos momentos tengo que pensar en mí, en mi estado mental y emocional, y no estoy lista para que me rompan el corazón de nuevo. Ahora te puedes ir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a sentar en los asientos de adelante, con la cabeza cabizbaja, y sentí culpa, después furia por sentirme culpable, no debería sentirme culpable, ellos se fueron, y no pueden volver a mi vida como se les dé la gana. Tocando el timbre, Esteban entra y se sienta al lado mío, quería hablar, pero al momento en el que abre la boca para decirme algo, el profesor entra y empieza la clase. Y yo solo me enfoco en raíces e ignoro las miradas que me da Esteban.

 ** _Pov Edward:_**

Extraño a la vieja Bella, pero entiendo por qué ella es así, yo la hice así, todo es mi culpa. Estoy arrepentido por todo lo que la hice pasar, nunca tuve que haberme ido, pero ahora está bien, ella se mejoró, encontró a alguien quien la respeta y la quiere, y yo quiero volver y hacerla renunciar a todo lo que construyo en mi partida, algo egoísta si me preguntan. Pero ella es mi alma gemela, ella debe de estar conmigo, y hare todo lo necesario para remendar todo el daño que hice.

\- ¿sabes que no funcionara, no?.- escuche la voz de Alice en mis pensamientos.- Ella no renunciara su vida completa para estar contigo, claro, ella te perdonara y volverá contigo, lo veo, pero ella no renunciara a Esteban o a Charlie, porque siempre tendrá el miedo de que tú te vuelvas a ir y ella quedara sola de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuánto daño le hice, Alice? Y quiero la verdad, muéstrame tus antiguas visiones, sé que las tuviste aunque yo te dije que no te metieras a ver su futuro.

Su primera visión es de una Bella mojada en la lluvia, acostada en un suelo lleno de barro y ella repitiendo una y otra vez, _se ha ido_. Luego paso a visiones de ella acostada en la cama y gritando mi nombre, que no la dejara, otra de ella peleando con su mamá y Charlie, ellos querían que ella se fuera a vivir con Rene, y ella colapso y grito para luego llorar y suplicarle a Charlie que la dejara quedarse, y el acepto pero con una condición, que ella tenía que ver a alguien, y ella acepta. Y desde ahí, empezaron visiones cortas, en donde ella y una mujer hablaban, luego de como conoció a Esteban, y después no hubo más visiones.

\- Ella de verdad nos superó, ¿no?.- dije resignado.

\- Si, y todo es culpa tuya, si no fuera por ti, tu serias feliz, ella sería feliz, todo el mundo lo seria, pero tú, con tu inseguridad y odio a ti mismo, hiciste esto. A sí que, siente la culpa, yo no te diré que no eres el culpable de haber perdido a la Bella que tu querías, que todos queríamos. Y vas a tener que vivir con eso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que disfruten y les haya gustado la converzacion que Bella tiene con Edward. Y por las que se preguntan como metere a Jacob de nuevo en la vida de Bella, en el proximo capitulo lo veran.**

 **Ahora las dejare leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 13

 _¿Podemos encontrarnos en el prado?, es importante._

Suspiro mientras veo el mensaje de texto que me dejo Edward hoy en la mañana, no le he respondido y ya son las 3 de la tarde, no quiero saber qué es lo que me tiene que decir, no estoy segura si es que quiere hablar conmigo sobre Victoria, o sobre nosotros. Si es la primera opción, estaría cagada de miedo, porque ella ha sido mi peor tormento junto con Edward, temo lo que me podría hacer a mí, o a Charlie, o a Esteban o a los Cullen´s. Y si es la segunda, digamos que me cabrearía bastante porque ya se lo explique en diferentes forma de que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con el o con su familia.

Ya pasaron 1 semana desde que trate mal a Alice, y por lo que veo, hizo efecto. No se me acercaron, no intentaron hablar conmigo y yo estaba tranquila. Obviamente estaba preocupada, porque se acercaba la fecha en donde Alice vio como Victoria volvía por venganza. Por James.

¾ ¿hola? Tierra llamando a Bella.- Esteban estaba moviendo sus manos dramáticamente para llamar mi atención.

¾ ¿ Qué decías?

¾ Te estaba contando sobre mi ligue de anoche con Helen, ya sabes, la rubia de Seattle.

¾ ¿Al fin descubrió como roncas tan fuerte y se escapó antes que tú?- pregunte divertida.

¾ Tu sabes que yo duermo como un bebe, no hay nada malo en mis sueños.

¾ Oh, créeme, yo he dormido contigo más veces de las que puedo contar y roncas como león.

¾ Mentirosa, además tú hablas en tus sueños.

¾ Lo sé, por eso prefiero estar soltera de por vida y vivir atraves de tus líos amorosos.

¾ Tendrás una pésima vida entonces, y hablando de liso amorosos, ¿Edward se ha contactado contigo?

¾ Sí, me pidió que lo viera en nuestro prado, nunca le respondí. Dijo que era importante, pero de seguro quiere hablar de lo nuestro.

¾ Mira, entiendo completamente que no los quieras ver, pero creo que deberías de hablar con él, porque si no lo haces, estarás preguntándote que es lo que quería.

Enviándole un mensaje de vuelta a Edward, acepto juntarme con él, a las 5 en el prado.

¾ Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión.- dijo Esteban.- Bueno, será mejor que me marche. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bells.- dijo el mientras me daba un beso en la frente. Me despido de el con un movimiento de mano, y quedo sola, esperando a que sea la hora de irme.

Caminando atraves de la maleza del bosque, llego a la apertura de el prado, mirando alrededor, veo a Edward sentado en el medio del prado, tiene el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando algo profundo, sin estando consiente de su alrededor, pero eso es imposible, él es un vampiro, él está consiente de todo a su alrededor, pero aun así, no se encuentra con mi mirada cuando camino hacia él. Sentándome frente a él, lo miro, esperando a que hablara.

¾ Tenemos que hablar sobre Victoria.- dijo el rotundamente, su mirada de preocupación hizo que mi corazón empezara a palpitar de forma acelerada, por miedo.

¾ ¿Alice ha visto algo?.- pregunte con voz temblorosa.

¾ No, de alguna forma, Victoria se enteró de que volvimos a Forks y ahora a sido muy cuidadosa en tomar decisiones, y cuando Alice ve algo, al momento que estamos esperando que ella venga, cambia de idea y la perdemos de vista.

¾ ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde está en estos momentos?

¾ En Seattle.

¾ ¿Seattle?, ¿que no hay como un asesino suelto en estos momentos allá?

¾ Es ella. Jasper sospecha de que está formando a un ejército de neófitos, pero no sabemos muy bien el motivo, es muy peligroso formar un ejército de neófitos sin que los Vulturis se enteren.

¾ ¿y por mientras que hacemos?

¾ Tú, esperar a que nos ocupemos de esto, nosotros estaremos entrenando por si hay que pelear.

¾ No pienso quedarme sentada esperando a que ustedes hagan el trabajo sucio, Edward.- dije enojada.- Ella viene por mí, lo que significa que yo tengo que hacer algo.

¾ Bella, eres humana, no puedes luchar contra ella, ella tiene la doble de fuerza, rapidez que tú, ella te mataría en segundos.- dijo exasperado.- A sí que, no, tú te quedaras sentada en esto, esperando a que nosotros te protejamos, es nuestro deber protegerte, especialmente porque yo hice que se enojara, tu eres solo el efecto colateral de esto.

¾ Entonces conviérteme.- la sorpresa de su cara me dio a entender de que no se esperaba a que dijera eso, menos yo. Pero si tengo que escoger quedarme desprotegida mientras una vampiresa está detrás de mi culo, créanme que lo haría sin pensar.

¾ No, no pienso que sacrifiques tu vida por miedo. Además, ¿con quién te quedarías? Tu haz dejado claro que no quieres saber nada más de mí, ni de mi familia.

¾ Tu sabes bien el porqué, ¿de verdad creías que tu volverías y yo correría a tus brazos? ¿de verdad piensas que tengo tan poca autoestima?

¾ No, volví y pensé de que claro, tu estarías enojada y me costaría un buen tiempo a que me perdonaras, pero nunca me imaginé que me dejaras de amar tan rápido.

¾ No lo entiendes, ¿no?, claro aún te amo, Edward, pero no puedo permitir destruirme a mí misma de nuevo. Y tú este tan decidido a que tenga una vida humana, que no pienso arriesgarme a dejarte entrar de nuevo.

¾ ¿Aún me amas?.- pregunto sorprendido.- El otro día dijiste que ya no lo hacías.- dijo el confundido.

¾ Claro que lo hago, quizás no tanto como antes, pero el sentimiento aún está ahí, pero sé que si lo decía en ese entonces, tu nunca te alejarías, y necesitaba estar sola.

¾ Pero aún no me perdonas.- dijo el tajantemente.- Lo entiendo, te hice daño mintiéndote, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu bien.

¾ No, lo hiciste porque tu tenías miedo de que después en el paso del tiempo, cuando yo me convirtiera como tú, me arrepentiría y te culparía a ti. Fue algo egoísta, no heroico.

¾ No sabes cuánto lo siento por cómo te trate ese día, no lo merecías.

¾ No, no lo merecía.

¾ ¿Tú crees que podamos hacer amigos?.- pregunto esperanzado.

¾ Con el paso del tiempo sí, pero en estos momentos, no confió ni en ti, ni en tu familia. Me tienes que demostrar de que respetaras mis decisiones, de que confías en mí en temas que me incumben, no apartarme por miedo a como reaccionare, no soy tan frágil.

¾ Gracias.- el sentimiento de su voz me conmovió, sonaba tan aliviada.

¾ De nada. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer la cena a Charlie.

¾ Deja que te lleve a casa.- dijo el levantándose y ayudándome a mí a hacerlo.- hay muchos peligros en el bosque.

¾ Estoy con uno ahora.- dije levantando las cejas. Él se rio, extrañaba su risa.

¾ Dios, como te extrañe.- dijo el, la añoranza de su voz hizo que de verdad lo pudiera perdonar con el tiempo, yo igual lo extrañe

¾ ¿Me llevaras a mi casa o qué?.- digo divertida e intentando cambiar de tema.

¾ Vamos.

En el trayecto del bosque a mi casa es de 30 minutos, pero con él se volvieron en 15. El auto estaba silencioso cuando el aparco fuera de mi casa, él se bajó de la camioneta y me abrió la puerta.

¾ Gracias por el viaje a casa.- dije sonriendo.

¾ De nada.- y con eso él se va corriendo a velocidad vampiro hacia el bosque.

Entrando a casa dejo mis cosas en el sofá y me dirijo a la cocina, son las 6 de la tarde, hoy a Charlie le tocaban horas extras, por lo que aún tenía tiempo para cocinar tranquila. Sacando el pescado del congelador, lo empiezo a freír mientras hago ensalada. Cuando todo esta listo, subo a mi habitación y la empiezo a ordenar, cuando la pieza esta decente, decido darme una ducha, cuando termino cierro la llave y me visto con unos pantalones deportivos y una polera suelta.

A las 7:15 de la tarde llega Charlie y cenamos en silencio. El ambiente estaba relajado y yo también, me hizo bien aclarar las cosas con Edward. Me hizo quedarme en paz conmigo misma, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

¾ Bells, Billie nos invitó a cenar mañana en la noche a su casa. ¿Qué quieres que haga?, le digo que si, o ¿ya tienes planes con Esteban?

¾ No, me parece bien cenar allá, hace tiempo que no veo a Jacob.

¾ Esta inmenso, y se cortó el pelo.- dijo Charlie.- Le pregunte a Billie si está empezando a usar esteroides, porque está demasiado grande, musculoso.

¾ Qué raro, la última vez que vi a Jacob tenía el pelo largo y era alto, pero no musculoso.

¾ Bells, no lo vez hace un año atrás, obviamente va a estar cambiado.

¾ Bueno, tienes razón.- digo mientras empiezo a recoger los platos.

¾ Déjame a mi lavar los platos.- dijo Charlie mientras se paraba.

¾ Bueno, entonces me voy a arriba. Buenas noches, papá.

¾ Buenas noches, Bells.

Acostada en mi cama pienso en todo lo que paso hoy, con Edward, con la charla que tuvimos y es así como caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
